Tears from the moon
by leedee
Summary: ...Written before DH... Hermione is training to become an Auror and things are finally moving forward between her and Harry. But after something horrible happens that drives them apart, will they ever find their way back to each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This story will contain **a lot** of angst so be prepared. It is partially inspired by a scene in a movie, but I wont reveal which one since it will give away far too much of the plot. It was written before DH so just ignore that book while reading this story. I never really intended on uploading this story because it is pretty controversial, but I was persuaded…

-

-

-

-

**Tears from the Moon**

-

-

-

-

Hermione was sitting in front of the mirror of her old room at her parent's house. She was supposed to be getting ready for a party, but she didn't feel like going to any party - especially this party. It was Harry Potter's good-bye party. The war had ended six weeks prior and life had been one big celebration since… that was until Harry had revealed that he had been accepted to an Auror training program abroad. Not just any Auror program, but the finest one in the world. Ron had of course been thrilled for Harry, but Hermione had read about this program. Harry would disappear from their lives completely for two years. He would be unreachable.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her mom entered, carrying a plate of cookies.

"Here you go, sweetie."

She sat the plate down in front of Hermione and then started combing Hermione's hair.

"Thought you might be hungry, you hardly touched dinner."

Hermione gave her a faint smile and her mother stopped brushing her hair.

"Sweetie I know you are sad that your friend is leaving, but two years will fly by. Before you know it you'll be surprised he's back."

Hermione jerked her hair from her mother.

"No I won't! I have spent practically every minute of my life with Harry, at least since I was eleven. During the bloody war we spent every moment together for two whole years."

"And with Ron, dear," Mrs Granger inserted.

"Yes, and with Ron, but he's not the one leaving – now is he?" Hermione started rubbing her hands together. "I'm sorry, Mom. I don't mean to snap at you, I just don't know how I'm supposed to smile all night and be happy that he's leaving."

"You'll do the best you can, that's all you _can_ do, after all."

Hermione smiled at her mother. She found it funny that her mother's words still comforted her at nineteen.

-

The goodbye party was at full steam. Everyone was having fun, laughing, drinking and telling stories. Hermione looked around the table, she couldn't figure out why Harry would ever want to leave all of this. She looked over at the other side of the room, Harry and Ron were talking vividly to Arthur Weasley. Harry laughed loudly and grabbed his stomach.

_I can't believe he is going away.__ We all feel lost after this horrible war; we should be together now more than ever,_ she thought.

She was jerked back to reality when Ginny sat down next to her.

"Here," she said and pushed a butterbeer over to Hermione.

"Thanks."

"I don't want him to leave," Ginny complained.

"Me neither." Hermione was short out of words. What could she tell Ginny? Ginny had, after all, been his girlfriend since Hogwarts. Sure Harry had ended it with Ginny when he left school, but everyone knew it was just a matter of time until they were back on. Ginny had waited for Harry for two whole years during the war.

"It was finally our time," Ginny continued.

"Mmm…"

Harry and Ron sat down at the table with them.

"Not many happy faces around this table," Ron joked. Ginny and Hermione glared at him and he pretended to duck behind Harry.

"Be happy for me," Harry suggested and grabbed Hermione's butterbeer.

"I just don't see why you can't do the Auror training here, in England!" Hermione answered.

"We've been over this a million times…" Ron protested and rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm glad you'll miss me but here's the thing. This program is one year shorter than the English one, and I'll receive a higher learning as well. I know being isolated for two years will suck, but not everything can be perfect."

"But you are a hero, Harry, wouldn't you want to stay and enjoy that for a while?" Ginny asked.

Harry laughed and took another sip of Hermione's butterbeer. "Have I ever enjoyed it?" Hermione reached for her butterbeer and snatched it back.

"Buy your own," she scolded. Harry put his hand on hers on the table and looked seriously at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She looked into his eyes and knew he really meant it, again time stopped for Hermione and all that existed was Harry and her.

"Well, I'm still here, you can nag me some extra if that'll help," Ron joked and broke the moment.

An Irish song began to play. Seamus grabbed Lavender and Angelina's hands and started dancing around the pub. Before Hermione knew it someone else had grabbed Harry and yanked him away to tell him some story or just to say goodbye.

-

As the evening was coming to an end Hermione knew it was now or never to say goodbye to her best friend. She excused herself from the table and went looking for Harry. She found him just as he was exiting the men's restroom.

"Harry!" she called out so loudly that he jumped.

"What did I do?" he asked startled.

"Sorry."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her, through a backdoor out to the backside of the Three Broomsticks.

Harry sat down on a beer barrel. "It's time to say goodbye isn't it?" he asked with a definite sadness in his voice.

"Yes," Hermione sobbed slightly.

"Don't," he begged and looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to. Really!" She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Harry stood up and pulled her into a hug. He rested his cheek against her hair and gently stroked her back.

"I'm glad you'll miss me," he whispered.

"Won't you miss me?" she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"More than you'll know."

For a few moments they stood, silently looking into each others eyes. As Hermione's eyes overfilled with tears and again spilled over, Harry pulled her back into a hug.

"So what will happen between you and Ginny now?" Hermione mumbled into Harry's shoulder. He let her go and sat back down on the beer barrel again.

"Ginny?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well it's been two years since we were a couple, and it feels like even longer."

"Does she know that?" Hermione couldn't help asking.

"Well we talked last night, and I tried to explain. I'm not sure I got through, though."  
Hermione nodded understandingly.

"What about you and Ron?" he asked and tilted his head slightly.

"There is nothing;" she answered truthfully.

"But…"

"I know he wants something, but it will never happen. One can't expect that a school-crush, which happened years ago, will live forever."

"Exactly," Harry added and they both nodded. Again their eyes met and Harry gave her a goofy smile. This only made Hermione's lower lip start trembling again.

"I wish you wouldn't leave."

Harry stood up again and took a step forwards.

"You'll be fine, I promise. And when I get back everything will be as it was. You'll have a great career, a great flat where I can sleep on the sofa 'til I get my own place, you'll finally have learned how to cook and we'll start living as normal wizards and witches do."

"I won't have a great career." Harry looked inquiringly at her and she continued, "I've accepted a job at Flourish & Blotts."

Harry looked surprised.

"But you could do so much more Hermione, you're the smartest…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's skip all of that for now."

He frowned slightly but smiled as well.

"I know you have your reasons for leaving, and I won't pretend like I understand. But I have to respect your decision. But it's killing me that I won't know if you're all right or not, if you're hurt --" Harry interrupted her.

"I'm sure they'll let you know if I die during training." Hermione let out an angry gasp.

They heard the bell bang loudly inside the Three Broomsticks – that meant it was about to close.

"We'd better get back," Harry started to turn but Hermione suddenly took his hand and pulled him back. He turned around and met her eyes.

She put both her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face close to hers. Their eyes met for a moment before Hermione closed the distance and their lips met. It was careful at first but as she felt Harry wrap his arms tightly around her back she intensified the kiss.

Hermione pressed herself hard against him and Harry almost lost his balance. Harry's hand found its way into her hair and tangled itself while the other one was at the small of her back, and not until her shirt raised itself and he felt the naked skin of her back did he pull back. The response her bare, hot skin had given him was far too intense. He pulled back again and looked into her eyes.

She looked slightly startled, afraid of what he would say or do. He leaned forward and kissed her tear stained cheek and then put his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

Then he let her go and walked back inside. Hermione sat down on the beer barrel where Harry had sat and put her hand on her heart. It was racing like crazy.

_I can't believe I did that. What will Harry think of me? Well__, he kissed me back, so what can he say?_ she thought

She heard everyone singing "He's a Jolly Good Fellow" inside the pub but she couldn't bring herself to go back inside. That was the last time Hermione would see Harry for two long years.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Don't have any tea left, is coffee all right?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded in agreement. She was sitting in the living room of Ginny and Ron's apartment. They had shared it for almost eighteen months and it was working surprisingly well. Ron had pursued his Quidditch dreams and was now playing for a fairly well-known team, though not to Hermione. Ginny had joined Luna and her father at _The Quibbler_; she reported for the sports section.

Hermione had stayed at Flourish and Blotts for only a year. She was now in the middle of Auror training.

"So when are you leaving for the game in Ireland?" Hermione asked Ron.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. Wanna come?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled at him and took a sip of tea. "Wish I could, but you know I can't leave training." Ginny rolled her eyes. The crush her brother had on Hermione hadn't ended despite Hermione's obvious rejections.

"You have a date tonight don't you?" Ginny asked and looked sideways at her brother, he frowned.

"Yes, I do," Hermione admitted.

"With that guy in your training group, isn't it?" Ginny continued.

"Right, Jonathan Smith."

"Is he as much of a git as his younger brother Zacharias?" Ron mumbled, but Hermione ignored the comment. The living room was comfortable and Hermione could always relax when she visited Ron and Ginny's.

"So how's work?" Hermione asked Ginny, trying to change the subject.

"Oh you know, same as always. Have to convince Luna and her father to run my stories without any paranoia stories included in them."

-

A few hours later Hermione was home reading a book, Jonathan had just dropped her off. The date had been exactly as their others they had been: they sat and talked about training and daily things, but nothing of any meaning. Hermione was always surprised when Jonathan asked her out again. But for the lack of anything else to do she still agreed

She sighed loudly and got off of her sofa to get a snack., after the evening she had had she thought she deserved some cookies.

She had a very small flat in central London. Living room and kitchen in one room, and a tiny bedroom that barely contained her bed, a desk and a bookcase. Next to the bathroom was a small closet, and that was pretty much it. She also had a very loud and rude neighbour.

She was very happy with her decision to become an Auror – _if_ she could pass the training. Working for Flourish and Blotts had been fun, she had loved being around the books, she had really liked the rest of the staff and, best of all, it involved no danger at all.

But she soon realized that working there was not what she wanted out of life, she wanted to keep doing well. She hadn't fought in the war for nothing. She hadn't lost some of her closest friends just to live an easy life.

She shoved two cookies in her mouth and opened the book again. There was a knock on the door and she looked at her wristwatch.

_Who the bloody hell would be stopping by this late?_ she thought. But she had a feeling who it was and, as she opened the door, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Hello, Ronald," she said sternly. He pushed his way inside. "Out with the boys again?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Got anything to eat?" he asked from inside the kitchen.

Ron would stop by every so often after a boys night out. Ginny had given him quite the telling off for coming home drunk, and Hermione suspected that he was a bit afraid of Ginny's temper. They usually had a fairly pleasant evening, eating and talking before Ron would crash on her sofa. But sometimes, it wasn't as pleasant.

"Help yourself," she answered. She went into her room and put on a robe over her nightgown. As she entered the living room she noticed that all the cookies on her plate were gone and Ron was lying on her sofa, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"Sit yourself up Ron, honestly sometimes you are such a lush!" He did as he was told without answering. "I'll make you a sandwich," Hermione continued.

"With chocolate milk please." Ron kicked off his shoes and opened his bag.

"Look, George convinced me to buy this."

Hermione was bent down looking for ham in her refrigerator, but let gasp as she stood back up and saw what Ron held in his hands. It was a pink T-shirt with the words

"Ladies, I have a huge.…"

"Ron, you can't go out in public in that awful…"

Ron turned the t-shirt around, and on the back it read: **"…Wand!"**

"Still, it's ghastly."

Hermione sat Ron's chocolate milk and sandwich in front of him.

"Thanks Hermione, you are so good to me."

Hermione was feeling very tired and wasn't really in the mood for hourly long drunken talks. She had to get up early in the morning for training, and she knew Ron was leaving for Ireland early as well.

"So who was there tonight?"

"Same old. George, Fred and Neville. Bill stopped by for a while, though."

Hermione's mind wandered for a few minutes, she thought about their lost friends. The Patil twins, Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchley - all brave members of the former DA.

"How was your date?" Ron asked and looked gloomy.

"Not too good, actually," she admitted.

"You should just get rid of that wanker, he looks like he can't be trusted." Hermione started rubbing her temples, she was so tired. "You all right?" Ron asked.

"Just had a tough day, and I'm really tired." Hermione hoped Ron would take the hint.

"Why was it tough? Did he do anything?" Ron shot out of the sofa, "I'll give him a lesson, I swear!" Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Oh shut it you drunken fool, he didn't do anything. Our teachers are working us very hard right now, that's all."

Eventually Ron fell asleep and Hermione could proceed in cleaning up after him. She sat down for a while in her armchair and watched him. He was truly one of the two dearest people in her life. She knew Ron missed Harry just as much as she did, maybe not in the same way – but still. He felt so lost without Harry. She put a blanket over Ron and then went to her bedroom and fell asleep immediately.

As her alarm rang she knew she could expect Ron to be in the kitchen making her breakfast, this was also part of their routine. Well, he didn't make breakfast as much as he bought breakfast for them. None the less, Hermione appreciated it. She hurried in the shower and dressed quickly, she didn't want to be late for training. As she entered the kitchen she wasn't disappointed - Ron had bought cappuccinos and muffins.

-

"Faster!" a large fat Auror screamed at the group. They were running an obstacle course and the whole group was struggling to keep up. Hermione looked at the others; they looked just as exhausted as she felt. The obstacle course had been charmed to look different every time they ran it, and it was different for everyone depending on what their weaknesses were. For instance, Hermione had troubles climbing the tall walls without magic and, therefore, she got extra walls. The guy running next to her had trouble conjuring a patronus when boggarts – disguised as dementors - were flying at him, so he received extra boggarts.

_I wish we could swap, that would be so easy for me!_ she thought, irritated.

When they were finally done with the obstacle course they had just ten minutes to change and get ready for their next class. Classes weren't a problem for Hermione, as she was always at the top of her class, and that definitely hadn't changed. She just found it hard to focus one hundred percent after running the obstacle courses.

Her mind wandered of and she dreamed of her bed. She had changed the sheets before she left and the thought of new crispy clean sheets teased her.

Maybe she'd make herself a nice cup of hot chocolate.

**BAAM**

Her teacher had slammed a large book on to Hermione's desk.

"Am I bothering your dreaming?" he yelled out.

Hermione jerked back to reality.

"Sorry professor," she mumbled.

Her professor turned and walked back to the front of the room.

"Tough night with Jonathan?" the girl next to her whispered and Hermione smiled politely.

_When the hell did a couple of dates with a guy turn into people believing we're some sort of couple? _

"As I said, next month we will be starting intense flying practice and you will all get to borrow top brooms. You should practice at home before we start, because it will get intense pretty quickly…"

Hermione went rigid, _flying_! She knew it was just a matter of time, but she didn't want it to happen so soon.

Hermione felt like she was dragging her feet behind her. Since she was living in a muggle apartment building she wasn't allowed to apparate there. All she could think of was her bed. If a bathtub could have fit in her bathroom she would have climbed in it for hours, but all she had was a small shower. As she entered the apartment she sunk to the floor when she had closed the door. She leaned her head against it. Just one more day until weekend, and tomorrow they only had classes, no physical training.

She finally dragged herself off the floor and went into the kitchen. She opened her window and let the cold November air in.

She pointed her wand at the radio and music started playing. As she made her dinner she danced along to the music. She looked at her eggs frying in the pan while buttering two pieces of toast. She let out a loud start as she saw to large yellow eyes staring at her.

"He-Hedwig?" she asked but she knew very well that it was Harry's snowy owl sitting at her window. Hermione dashed forward and untied the scroll at her foot. Hedwig glared at her.

"I'm sorry I don't have any bird treats. Will a piece of toast do?"

Hermione walked over and grabbed a slice. Hedwig looked happier, she took the bread and then flew off.

Hermione turned of the radio and sat down in her armchair. She knew the handwriting outside the letter very well. With shaky hands she slowly opened the letter.

**Did you miss me? Well whether you did or not, soon you won't be able to get rid of me. I'm coming back from training. Can you believe it? I'm an Auror now! **

**Can't wait to see you, we have so much to catch up on. I promise I'll tell you everything about where I have been and what I've been up to. And I can't wait to hear what the two of you have been doing the past two years. I hope Hedwig finds you all right, I don't know if you're still living in London but I sure hope so. Anyway, won't write that much more right now. I have a lot of letters to write. I will see you soon.**

**Harry**

She read the letter three more times. Harry was coming home, and soon! She couldn't believe it. She had waited for so long. Suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore, her stomach felt as if it was filled with butterflies.

She went over to the kitchen area and poured herself a large glass of red wine. She felt like she had earned it after the day she had had. It had barely touched her lips as there was a loud knock on her door.

The door opened before Hermione had gotten chance to move.

"Did you get one?!" Ginny was out of breath and was holding her chest. Slightly disappointed Hermione answered:

"Yes and I see you did to."

"No! I didn't! I opened Ron's."

Ginny slammed Ron's letter on the kitchen table.

"Ginny! You shouldn't open his mail," Hermione scolded.

"Who cares about that? I saw the handwriting, I knew it was him. I had to know. I can't believe he is coming back. I apparated straight here," she held up her hand at Hermione, "yeah yeah I know it's not allowed in this building – but who cares?!"

Hermione started giggling.

"Harry's coming back," she said and hugged Ginny tightly. The girls both beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was Saturday afternoon, today she would meet Harry again for the first time in two years. Ginny had sent her a message the previous day. The Weasley's would throw a welcome-home dinner for Harry at The Burrow.

It had all happened so fast and Hermione didn't know how she felt about it. She was very happy that Harry was returning, but it still felt weird. She hadn't seen his face, heard his voice or been able to touch him for two whole years. Hermione walked over to her mirror.

_Do I look any different? My hair is a bit longer but that's all. I wonder what Harry will look like, what will two years of intense Auror training do to a person? _she thought.

She wore grey slacks and a white knitted sweater. She got ready an hour before she had to be there. She tried reading a book in her living room but it was impossible to concentrate.

"For Gods sake!" She threw the book on the table and started pacing.

Before she knew it she was on her way to The Burrow. She arrived at the well known and much loved home of the Weasleys.

As she entered, the smell of Mrs. Weasleys lovely home cooked meal greeted her.

"Hermione!" Molly Weasley shrieked, she grabbed Hermione and gave her a tight hug.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Hermione mumbled into Mrs. Weasley hair.

"Ginny's upstairs dear, why don't you go up."

Hermione trotted up the stairs and found Ginny in front of her mirror. She had different garments floating around the room.

"I just don't know what to wear, I have to look perfect!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione's heart sank slightly, of course Ginny would want to look pretty for Harry. Everyone knew that she had been waiting for him for two years. She had, as Hermione, been on a few dates but it had led to nothing.

"You look very pretty Ginny," Hermione assured and looked at one of the dresses that had almost hit her on the head.

"Pretty just isn't enough, I want to be perfect!"

They heard someone walking up the stairs and both of them stopped breathing.

"Hello ladies," Ron said as he entered.

"Just you!" Ginny scowled.

"Thanks," Ron grumped and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Was it okay with your coach that you came here and missed the game?" Hermione asked.

"Not at first, but when I told him who was coming for dinner he eagerly obliged. Had to promise to bring Harry to a few games though."

"He'll love that," Hermione promised.

"We don't know that, he might have changed a lot." Ron looked worried.

"Ron I doubt they have changed his personality." Hermione smile encouragingly at him.

"As long as he likes red hairs I don't really care," Ginny added.

Ron made a face as if he was going to be sick. Hermione joined Ron back downstairs and he gave her a butterbeer.

They sat in silence for a while, watching Mrs. Weasley run around the kitchen. She had forbidden them to help, Hermione suspected she was afraid Ron would eat too much of the food if he was close to it. Fred and George were deep in conversation with their father and older brother Bill.

Ron leaned closer to Hermione so no one would hear.

"Are you a bit nervous too?" he asked.

She looked into his eyes and nodded earnestly

Ginny came down the stairs in a dress that looked very cold for winter.

"Oh lala," Fleur shrieked and Ginny smiled contently.

Mrs. Weasley peeked out from the kitchen.

"Ginerva Weasley, you march you behind back upstairs and change immediately. You'll get sick wearing that!"

"No mum, I'm wearing it and you can't tell me what to do!" Ginny answered stubbornly.

"Honestly Ginny, he wont care what you wear," Mrs. Weasley said and Ginny's cheeks turned red.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shrieked and everyone looked at her.

"Oh dear, I just meant that he'll be happy to see you even if you wear nothing!"

There were loud gasps around the room.

"Oh no!! I didn't mean... I just mean even if you wear my clothes he won't care, he'll just be happy to see you."

"Nice save mum," Fred laughed.

Suddenly there was knock on the door and everyone stared it for a moment before Mr. Weasley went up to open. Everyone stood up and Hermione almost hid behind Ron.

_Is it him?_

"Harry my boy," Mr.Weasley's voice boomed loudly and he reminded Hermione of Horace Slughorn.

Hermione couldn't see him because all the tall Weasley brothers were in the way. She moved slightly and then saw him.

She felt as if her heart stopped. He looked perfect . His hair had gotten longer; he must have been somewhere warm because he had a tan. He was wearing black slacks and a dark red shirt. Ginny suddenly pushed past Hermione and threw herself around Harry's neck. She jumped so hard on him that he had to take a step back not to loose his balance.

"You look gorgeous!" she exclaimed clearly pleased with Harry's appearance.

"Well thanks Gin," he answered slightly embarrassed.

_There's that voice that I've missed everyday for two years!_

"And your body is great," she added pinching his stomach. Hermione glowered at Ginny. Fred, George and Bill both shook Harry's hand and told him how happy they were to see him again. Molly hugged Harry so long that Arthur had to help Harry free. As Fleur kissed both Harry's cheeks both Ginny and Hermione glared slightly at her. Left was only Ron and Hermione, and it almost looked as if they were hiding at the back of the room.

"What's with this? Don't I even get a hello?" Harry joked walking towards them.

"Sorry mate, I was just so shocked to see you," Ron admitted while throwing his arms around Harry. Hermione's throat felt dry and her legs felt weak.

Harry walked up to her.

"Hi," she said in a weak voice.

Harry smiled brightly at her and then took her in a loving hug. She closed her eyes and buried her face between his shoulder and his neck. He smelled wonderful, and he felt even better. The hug lasted for only a few moments because soon someone grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away. Everyone wanted a piece of him, and Ron had found his voice again and was now talking constantly in Harry's ear.

Hermione went into the kitchen.

"May I help you?" she offered.

Mrs. Weasley eyed her examining.

"You certainly may dear, just stir that pot for me." She nodded towards a large pot of stew.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder every now and then. Harry was trying to please everyone, listening to their stories.

"It'll be ok dear," Mrs Weasley spoke silently.

"Sorry?" Hermione looked at the matriarch of the family.

"Everything will go back to normal, you'll see."

She nodded kindly at Hermione.

"Dinner!" she yelled out and people quickly gathered around the table. Ginny and Ron both took seats next to Harry whilst Hermione sat down across from him. She watched him carefully. It was the same old Harry, but there was something so different about him, he definitely looked much older. She looked at the details of his face, realising that she had missed him even more than she thought. Had he always been this handsome? She looked at his scar, who knew one could miss a small thing like that? She looked at Harry's hands, he was nervously playing with is fork, and Hermione knew he was a bit uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. She knew him so well, maybe better than anyone.

"So Harry, tell us!" Arthur demanded as he loaded mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Oh where to start," Harry took a sip of pumpkin juice before continuing, "well we didn't find out where we were going until we were actually there. Australia, that's where I've been. But have been in training constantly, didn't have a chance to do practically anything at all."

"Bet there were load of nice birds there," Ron asked and Hermione could have sworn he shot her a sideway glance as he said it.

"Well there were some in the training group, but there's nothing to tell," Harry laughed and shoved some bread into his mouth. "I'll tell you Mrs. Weasley I missed your food more than anything."

Everyone laughed and Mrs. Weasley beamed proudly as she loaded more mash onto Harry's plate.

"Please, tell me what you've been up to. Hermione, are you working at the bookstore?"

"Oh no, I quit that after a year," she answered.

"Why?"

"Well I felt it wasn't right for me. I'm actually in Auror training now."

Harry's eyes widened with excitement.

"Really? That's great. You'll make an excellent Auror. We'll have to talk about that when we're alone. I am _so_ curious about the training here."

She nodded and looked down at her food.

_Does he remember that we kissed outside the Three Broomsticks? Maybe he was too drunk. Or maybe he thinks I was and he doesn't want to embarrass me. _

The rest around the table started filling him in on their lives. Not that much had happened. Hermione managed to get a few words in here and there but Ron and Ginny talked almost non-stop.

"So where will you be staying now?" Fred asked.

"Well I don't feel like being at Number twelve Grimmauld Place, so I'll be looking for a flat. But I was hoping one of my friends might let me stay over." He looked at Hermione as he said it and she didn't know what to say. Harry had said that he wanted to sleep on her sofa outside the Three Broomsticks. Did he want her to offer?

"You'll stay with us!" Ginny said quickly.

"Yeah sure," Ron agreed.

And it was decided.

-

The afternoon had turned into evening quickly and soon they were all saying their farewells. Ginny looked like she was holding on to Harry's arm for dear life.

"Oh Harry dear, you will come over next weekend again wont you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'd really like that," he answered sweetly.

He loosened himself from Ginny and walked over to Hermione.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us and have some tea or something. We hardly got a chance to talk tonight?" he asked.

"Oh no, you guys go ahead. We'll meet up some other time, it's fine. I better get home and feed Crookshanks anyway."

She looked over Harry's shoulder and saw both Ron and Ginny watching them.

Harry reached out and squeezed her hand quickly.

"All right, but it better be soon," he answered.

-

Hermione pored herself a glass of wine. She felt completely overwhelmed. She sat down on the sofa and put her feet on the table. So he was back. Back in London and back in her life. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it. Naturally she was happy to have Harry back in London but she didn't know how she felt about all the old emotion blossoming to life again. She had been in love with Harry since the war, at least that was when she realized she was in love with him. She had never denied it to herself after that, these two years she had tried to put it behind her. But obviously her attempts weren't working.

She heard someone at the door and was slightly surprised. She opened it and peaked curiously through the small crack.

"Harry!" she exclaimed and let the door open completely.

"Hey," he answered and smiled at her. "Ginny and Ron have already gone to bed and I'm not quite on the same schedule just yet, so I thought I'd see if you were awake."

"Oh," she couldn't get anything smarter out.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" he laughed.

"Oh sorry," she stepped out of the way and let him in.

He looked around.

"Huge place you have here."

"I know, it's a hole. But I can't afford anything else while I'm in training."

"That was great for me, we were allowed to stay at the camp where training was. So didn't cost much."

He walked into to Hermione's bedroom.

"Wow, so now you finally know what it's like to sleep in a cupboard huh?" he joked and she smiled at him.

The room was so small that when they stood next to each other their arms touched and Hermione could feel his heat throw his shirt. Or maybe she was just imagining it…

"Do you want a glass of wine"?" she asked carefully.

"Since when do you drink wine?"

"Some things have actually changed these two years you know."

They walked together into the kitchen and Hermione poured him a glass.

Hermione sat back on the sofa and pulled a blanket over her. She felt slightly nervous as Harry sat down next to her instead of on the armchair.

"So tell me, what else have I missed while I was away?"

"Well you heard most of it tonight at dinner."

"I'm sure there is something else. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Kind of, but it isn't working."

Hermione avoided his eyes.

"Did you miss us?" she blurted out.

Harry laughed a bit at her and then gave her an intense look.

"You know I did, I thought about you everyday."

"And I- I mean we, thought about you to everyday!"

They were silent for a moment looking at each other.

"So what about you and Ron, did anything happen there?"

"No it didn't. He wanted to try, but I don't feel like that about him. It's been sort of a rocky road actually…"

"What do you mean?" he put his arm on the headrest and his hand was just next to Hermione's face.

"Oh it's nothing. Forget it."

Hermione felt odd discussing her love life with Harry like this. They never talked like that before, and talking about Ron when he wasn't present just didn't feel quite right.

There was a loud knock on the door and Hermione said:

"That's Ron."

"How do you know?"

"I know his knock by now."

She yelled for him to enter and he did.

"I came out talk to you and you were gone," he sounded almost accusing.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep so I went for a walk," Harry answered.

"And ended up here?"

"Yup, why don't you join us for a glass of wine?" Harry suggested.

"Wouldn't want to intrude…" Ron answered sulkily.

"Don't be silly Ronald, you know where the glasses are."

Ron walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a glass.

"So you are here often then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, usually spend the night here a couple of nights a week," Ron answered quickly before sitting down on the armchair.

"Yes after he's been at the pub and is too lazy to go home. He sleeps on the sofa," Hermione quickly added. Harry looked between the two, the tension was obvious but he didn't want to get into it.

They had quite the nice evening and stayed up late into the night talking old memories and catching up. It was starting to feel like the good old times.

Hermione walked them to the door as they were leaving. Ron put his arm around her shoulders and forced her into a tight hug. Then he planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

Hermione glanced embarrassed over at Harry but he just rolled his eyes and smiled. Ron had had more wine then the two of them. Ron finally let her go and stepped outside.

"So we'll see you soon?" Harry assured.

"Of course," she promised and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Hermione didn't get a chance to meet Harry all week. Training was busy, and she just went straight to bed when she got home. Ron was away, back in Ireland, and the thought of Harry alone with Ginny in their apartment bothered Hermione beyond words. She expected the announcement of their reunion any day now. She could just imagine them reminiscing of old times, drinking firewhiskey, laughing and touching…. Those thoughts helped her quite a bit during her physical training, giving her extra adrenaline.

When she got home late Friday evening Hedwig was waiting impatiently at her window. She took the scroll and read:

**Hey**** stranger,**

**It's been hard getting in contact with you this week. I've stopped by a few times, but no luck. Anyway, Ron and Ginny are throwing me a welcome home party tomorrow at their apartment. Everyone is coming! See you tomorrow.**

**Harry**

Hermione smiled after reading the letter. She needed to relax a bit, and she knew Harry would enjoy meeting all of his old friends. She decided she should arrive a bit later then the rest, though; she wouldn't get a chance to speak to Harry, anyway, since everyone would have a million questions for him.

---

Hermione hadn't been to a party in ages, always having to decline because of her being tired after training. She looked through her wardrobe - she wanted something different. She wanted to show Harry that she had changed as well, that she had grown up. Not that he had ever doubted it; but it felt important somehow. She wore a black strapless dress; it ended just below the knee. She wore high heels and a nice necklace her mother had given her and she straightened her hair. She felt a bit uncomfortable in her outfit, it was not her usual style, but she decided that it would prove to Harry how mature she was now.

When she arrived the party had started, the music was loud, and all of her friends were there. She greeted everyone and looked around the flat for Harry and her closest friends. She couldn't see them so she grabbed George, who pointed them out. They were sitting at the kitchen table. She turned to walk towards them and Harry spotted her. She smiled at him, and he gave her a smile that made her feel intoxicated. She joined Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, and Seamus at the kitchen table. She couldn't help but notice that Harry had watched her from the moment she entered until she reached their table.

"Hi," she said and sat down next to Ron.

"You look like – well, good," Ron mumbled at her.

"What was that?" Fred asked loudly.

"Shove off," Ron shot back and threw a fork at him.

Hermione looked at Ginny, she was sitting very close to Harry.

_So that's that… They're back together. I should be happy for them._

People from Ron's Quidditch team were there as well and they were entertaining Lavender and Luna with stories. Hermione was rather surprised to see Luna listening so intently at a Quidditch story, but she figured she had uncovered some hidden story for The Quibbler in it.

"You need a drink!" Harry stated.

"Yes, indeed," Hermione agreed.

"I'll make you one," Harry offered and started to rise.

"No, no, I'll make one," Ron said and hurried over to the counter. He returned quickly with elderflower wine for her. She smiled gratefully at him.

"So how did the match go in Ireland?" she asked.

"Lost." He shook his head gloomily.

"Don't worry, next time will be better," she said and patted his back. Harry watched them and then turned away.

The party turned out to be a lot of fun. Everyone was so happy to see Harry that they all let loose. After a few more glasses of elderflower wine Hermione found herself on the sofa with Luna. They talked about The Quibbler, but Luna's eyes were constantly fixed on Ron. Hermione quickly lost patience and sat in silence. She watched the people dancing.

"Come on, join us," Ron yelled over to her. She felt tempted and laughed slightly at Ron's dance moves. She joined the others on the dance floor and even danced a bit with Seamus. As a slow song started Ron was quickly by her side.

"Sorry, I asked her first," Seamus announced and Ron tried to look like he didn't care.

Hermione put her head against Seamus's shoulder and they started dancing to the slow song. Hermione looked over at Harry - he was sitting between Ginny and Lavender, rapidly turning his head between the two as they were competing for his attention. He looked rather bored with the conversation. Suddenly he looked up and their eyes met. He shot her a smile and she smiled back. Ginny followed his line of sight and when she saw that he was looking at Hermione she grabbed his chin and turned him back to her. As the song came to an end, Harry rose and it looked like he was walking towards her. She let go of Seamus and she and Harry locked eyes as he approached. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand and spin her around. Ron quickly put his arms around her and as they spun around she saw that Harry had turned again and was now walking towards the restroom.

Ron held on to her tightly and she dreaded how the evening might turn out. As the dance finally ended, Hermione walked off the dance floor and sat back down in the sofa. By now, Fred and Angelina were standing in a corner snogging as though their lives depended on it. She couldn't help but stare at them, feeling slightly envious. She would love to kiss someone like that, well a _certain_ someone. Her mind raced back to her and Harry's kiss outside The Three Broomsticks. It sent goose bumps up her spine and she became slightly excited.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny said as she threw herself in the sofa next to Hermione.

"Hmm?"

"You had a very guilty look on your face," Ginny teased and pushed her gently.

Hermione ignored the question. She looked at Fred and Angelina again.

"Yeah, I know," Ginny agreed as she saw what Hermione was looking at. "Hopefully I'll be in that position in a few hours!"

Hermione snapped her head around and stared at Ginny. "So you and Harry are back together, then?"

"No not yet, but if I get my way we will be as soon as possible."

Hermione excused herself shortly after and went out on the large balcony. She looked up at the black starry sky.

_I'm such a bloody fool. __ I wish more than anything that I could have fallen for someone else. It's just…well Harry and I have such a special bond. It's like… sometimes we don't even have to speak, we just understand each other._

She turned around and looked at the scene inside. Neville was dancing like a pro with one of the girls from Ron's team, and Lavender was dancing with one of the guys from the team. Harry was talking to Seamus and George whilst Ginny was lurking somewhere behind Harry, it looked like she was ready to pounce. The balcony door opened and Hermione spun around.

"Hello, there," Ron said, announcing his presence.

"Hi, Ron."

He walked over and stood next to her. "Sorry, I forgot to invite Jonathan."

"Don't worry about it," she answered and started picking at some of the old paint from the railing.

"So you don't mind, then?"

She shook her head and Ron smiled at her. He took a sideway step closer to her. "Hermione, I - "

"I'm cold, I have to go back inside," she answered quickly and turned around. Ron stayed out there for a while longer.

As Hermione entered she walked over to the gang surrounding Harry. "I'm going home," she told them.

"Why?" Harry turned his attention towards her.

"Well, I had a great time, but I think I had a bit too much to drink. I just want to go home and have some of the left over pizza in my fridge."

"Sounds nice, wish I could join you but I can't very well leave my own party," he joked. A hand came around his waist and Ginny appeared from behind him. He laughed at her and then turned back to Hermione but she was already gone.

---

Three hours later Hermione woke up by the sound of someone knocking at her door.

It annoyed her gravely - it had happened far too often the past week. She didn't want a drunken Ron in her living room tonight. She yanked the door opened and found Harry there with all his bags.

"Wha – what's happened?" she said and moved quickly out of the way.

"Do you mind if I stay over tonight?"

"Of course not."

She followed him into the living room. She gestured for him to sit down while she walked to the kitchen counter. She put on a kettle and reached inside for the pizza. She put it down in front of him.

"Wow, look at the service at this place," he joked.

"Yeah, well I'm used to Ron demanding food. Now tell me what happened!" she demanded. Harry sighed heavily.

"Well, I didn't think it was such a good idea if I stayed over there anymore." It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it, but as Hermione looked at him he continued. "Ginny and I had a small disagreement you see."

"About…?"

"Us."

"You and me?" Hermione looked startled.

"What? No. About her and I."

"Right, of course!" Hermione laughed nervously. Harry shoved a large piece of pizza in his mouth.

"This is really good," he mumbled.

"Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Continue."

"Right. Well Ginny apparently thought we'd get back together for some reason. And that isn't my plan. She wasn't so happy about that, said she'd waited for me for years, and when I told her that I never asked her to, her face turned as red as her hair."

"Oh, boy."

"Yeah, so here I am." Hermione started laughing. "Glad my misery is making _you_ happy, at least," Harry smiled at her.

"No, it's not that. It's just - you haven't even been back two weeks and you're already getting in trouble. I don't know how you do it."

"I really don't know, either."

She got up and walked over to her closet. She pulled out the pillow and blanket Ron usually used and she put it on the sofa next to him. "I have to get some sleep, is there anything else you need?" she asked and he shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Hermione woke up, Harry was gone. He had folded the blanket and put the pillow on top. His bags were still there, so Hermione guessed he would be coming back.

She jumped into the shower and enjoyed the hot water cascading over her. As she rinsed her hair she thought about Harry sleeping in her apartment. Would Ginny be mad at her? She didn't really care. Harry was her best friend and he needed a place to stay. Even if Ginny would be jealous…well, that just didn't matter.

She stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog from the mirror. She grabbed a hairbrush and started the difficult and long process of brushing her hair. It took her a good ten minutes because it was so bushy and easily tangled. Her towel fell off her body, but she didn't care. She knew Harry wasn't home yet. She looked at her body in the mirror, she had a woman's body and yet she was pretty toned after her hard training. She knew other men had noticed (Seamus actually pinched her butt at a party once), but she wondered if Harry had, also.

The door swung open and, horrified, Hermione turned her head.

"Oh my – oh, God, I.." Harry turned quickly and walked into the side of the door. He jerked back holding his nose. Hermione hastened to grab the towel again whilst Harry hurried out into the living room. Hermione ran into her bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"When did you get home?" she asked as she entered the living room to see if Harry was okay. He was sitting on a kitchen chair rubbing his nose.

"I just got home now, I looked for you and you were nowhere and the bathroom door was unlocked and I thought it was empty…" Harry was speaking very quickly and Hermione stifled a smile, it was obvious that Harry was embarrassed.

"It's okay, Harry, really!" Hermione secretly felt rather excited that Harry had seen her, but tried to hide it.

"Really?"

"Yes," she walked over to him and tilted his head up. "Let me see your nose."

"It's fine…." He hesitated before adding, "You've changed."

"How do you know, you've never seen me naked before." Harry started laughing and Hermione winked at him.

"No, I mean you have changed, you wouldn't have been okay with guys seeing you naked before."

"Yes, I have changed. Some sides are gone, and some new sides have come out…. Besides – you're not _any_ guy."

Their faces were close and they looked into each other's eyes. Harry had a sort of goofy smile and he looked down for a moment and then quickly looked away. He seemed even more embarrassed, and Hermione didn't understand.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to look," he answered.

"At what?" Harry's eyes glanced down again; Hermione looked down and realized that her dripping wet hair had soaked her white t-shirt, which was now very transparent.

She quickly pulled away and put on one of Harry's sweaters that were hanging over a chair. She walked over to the counter and poured herself some coffee.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked innocently while buttering some toast.

"I actually have a job meeting."

"On a Sunday?" Harry nodded and walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Where?" Hermione asked.

"I'll let you know if I get it," Harry answered. He quickly downed his coffee, smiled at Hermione, and left.

-

Hermione hurried out of her room, she was late. She had waited up for Harry to hear about his job but he hadn't returned until after she was asleep and then she had overslept. She peaked into the living room but the sofa was empty. Hadn't he come home? A rush of panic rushed through her.

_Did he spend the night somewhere else?__ Did he meet some girl at a pub? Witches all over the world would kill to spend the night with the famous Harry Potter._

Hermione felt her cheeks getting red with jealousy when she suddenly saw that there was a fresh pot of coffee and realized that he _had_ been home…. She looked at her watch; she surely had no time to worry about where he had been; she really was cutting it close.

Hermione hated Mondays. Monday always meant running one of the training courses first thing in the morning. They had to swim very far and then run. They were still in the same room as always, but it was jinxed, so today it looked like they were in a windy and rainy landscaped.

"Why are you so slow? Come on! If I had been that slow back in the day, I surely would have been a Death Eater's trophy!" their professor yelled at them.

"Just because he's fat enough to float in this wavy water!" a fellow classmate named Mary said to Hermione. They were swimming side by side and Hermione started laughing.

"Laughing are we Granger?" the professor yelled at her, "I guess I'm not working you hard enough!"

"Sorry," Mary whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Hermione.

Soon they were running around the windy room. They were still wet, the wind felt like ice, and it hurt everywhere. Hermione felt as if she was losing the feeling in her body.

Jonathan jogged up next to her. "How was you weekend?"

"Oh, fine," she answered, keeping her eyes locked forward.

"I hear Harry Potter is back," he continued.

She panted, where did Jonathan get the energy to talk? She felt exhausted. "MMmm…"

"Well maybe you could introduce me? It'd be great knowing such a great wizard."

Hermione looked up at Jonathan and nodded.

_Everyone loves Harry Potter!__ Well, who am I to talk? I love him as well…_

Jonathan turned around and yelled at one of the guys behind them. "Come on, Aaron, I'll race you!"

The boy named Aaron sprinted and, in his excitement, he ran into Hermione rather hard. She lost her balance and fell into one of the thorny bushes next to the road. She hissed as the thorns ripped into her arm and sharps prongs cut into her shoulder. She looked down her arm – blood was quickly spreading and staining her white t-shirt. She reached for her wand, which was safely tucked in her back pocket.

"Granger!" the professor yelled again.

"Oh, what now?" she mumbled under her breath.

"You better not think about fixing that wound! Do you think in real battles you would have time to fix a wound? _**I**_ tell you when you bleed and when you don't!" The professor shook his head arrogantly.

_Don't you think I know real battle?__ I fought a bloody war for two years you ignorant fool!_

Finally they arrived at their finish line. Everyone threw themselves down on the muddy ground.

_Why can't we ever run in a sunny weather?_

Hermione looked up at the grey clouds, raindrops hit her face every now and then but all she was concerned with was letting her heart calm down to a normal pace.

"Get up!" the professor ordered and they all jumped to their feet. Hermione stared surprised at one of the people next to their professor. Harry, along with two other men, was watching them. He smiled discretely at her and then turned away.

"Class, we have two just graduated Aurors from our programme abroad. They will help out with a few classes and a bit of the training. Try to learn from these two, they have a lot to offer. Of course you all know Harry Potter, and next to him stands Cian Cray from Ireland." Harry and Cian nodded curtly.

Hermione looked disbelieving. Harry would be one of her teachers? What? Since when? How would that work? She found it slightly odd. Of course she knew that the program always welcomed a couple of newly graduated Aurors every year, but still- this was _Harry_! Harry had been a brilliant teacher back when the DA existed, and he surely would be now as well… but still!

Harry and Cian introduced themselves to everyone and spent a few minutes talking to the group before they all started heading for the changing rooms. Harry hurried along Hermione.

"Surprise!" he said.

"No kidding."

"Are you mad?" he asked and looked surprised.

"No not at all. Just shocked. It'll be kind of weird having you as my teacher."

"I think it'll be kind of nice, actually. And, technically, I'm not your teacher. We are here to give advice and help with your training. How is your arm?" Hermione looked down at her wounds, which were still bleeding a little.

"Oh, it's fine."

"You should mend it. Training is over."

"It's fine. Besides, I won't let the professor have the pleasure of seeing me fix it, he made it clear that it was up to him," she answered stubbornly.

"All right, I'll let you hit the showers," Harry said and turned back to the other in the group. As Hermione opened the door to the ladies changing room she felt something hot on her arm, she looked down and saw that her wounds had healed. She turned around and Harry winked at her.

She didn't see Harry again for the rest of the day and when she came home, she found a note on the kitchen table.

**Dinner with Weasley's as The Leaky Cauldron – join us when you get home.**

**-Harry**

She hurried straight back out after feeding Crookshanks. When she arrived at the Leaky Cauldron she saw that Harry was with Ron, Ginny, and the twins. They waved her over and she slumped down on a chair.

"It's so cold outside," she complained.

"Yeah, I know, winter is just around the corner." George said.

They had already eaten long ago and were now enjoying some drinks. Hermione ordered a hot soup and a hot apple cider, she felt a lot better as the hot liquids filled her insides. She looked at Harry. He was wearing a dark blue, thick sweater. It really wasn't anything special, but it looked wonderful on him. It clung to him in all the right places.

He obviously had told them all about his new job and they all seemed very excited for him. Ginny was obviously trying to pretend like nothing had happened between her and Harry at the party, but her obvious attempts at making him jealous by flirting with others in the pub wasn't working. This pleased Hermione greatly.

As George went up to buy more butterbeer Harry moved seats and sat down next to Hermione. He leaned close and pushed his shoulder against hers.

"Who would you prefer, me or Snape?" he joked.

"Well, Snape never took liberties with my body," she joked back.

"What?" Ron asked loudly.

"Oh, nothing, it was a joke," Hermione answered and laughed a bit. Harry leaned closer again.

"I think we'll have fun, don't you?"

"Well, you will. You can watch when we suffer."

"Remember that what you do in three years, I did in _two_ years." She nodded admiringly. She took one of the butterbeers from George.

"I'm glad you're back." Ron said and raised his bottle, the others followed. "To the return of great friends," Ron continued.

Hermione looked at Harry again, his cheeks were rosy and he looked happy. He must have felt her stare because he turned and looked at her. Suddenly she felt what she had felt so many times years ago. Like the world stood still around them and they were the only two who existed.

"Why isn't Luna here?" Harry asked after a moment.

"She's writing an article about some flying dog or something," Ginny explained. They all laughed, but there was nothing evil behind it like there had been at school. Luna had become a part of the group and they all loved her as such.

Hermione excused herself and went to the restroom. As she left she saw that Ron was standing at the bar, and when he saw her, he walked towards her. They were standing in the corridor between the bar and restrooms, out of eyesight from the rest of the gang.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Sure. Why?"

"Dunno, you're acting so strange."

"What do you mean?" Hermione really had no idea what he was talking about. She sighed and leaned against the wall, she raised her eyes brows as if to say "_what is it you want to say?_"

He put his hand on the wall next to her head and leaned forward. He was a bit drunk.

"Hermione, do you remember back in school?"

"What of it, Ron?"

"Good times, wasn't it?"

"Let's go back to the others."

Ron grabbed her hand with his free one. "Let's just talk a while; we don't have to go yet."

They heard someone clear their throat and they both turned to look.

"Excuse me," Harry said, "just going to the loo."

Hermione quickly pulled her hand from Ron and pushed his arm away as she walked back to the table. Why had Harry come just then? What did he think he had seen? Did he get the wrong idea?

-

Hermione enjoyed the week that followed. She got to spend plenty of time alone with Harry. When Friday finally came she decided to cook him dinner. She heard the front door close and her heart started beating excitedly.

"Wow, something smells great." Harry entered the kitchen and walked over to stand next to her by the stove.

"Thank you, I've been cooking for hours. I even baked!"

Harry nodded, obviously impressed. He put his hand on her shoulder and Hermione's knees felt weak. "I'll just go and wash up," he told her and left. When he came back he had a plate of cauldron cakes with him.

"What the…" she said shocked.

"Well, since I'm an Auror I _am _allowed to apparate in this building…this comes straight from Honeydukes." She felt like skipping dinner and going straight for the cakes.

"How about if you set the table and I'll take the bread out of the oven?" she suggested and Harry did as he was told.

After he was done he walked back to her again. He was standing very close to her again and Hermione wasn't used to having someone so close to her presence.

"Do you mind me staying here?" he asked and she looked into his green eyes.

"No not at all, it's nice with the company."

Harry lifted his arm and put some of her hair behind her ear, never breaking eye contact with her. "I like being here," he whispered.

_Is he going to kiss me? Oh please kiss me!_

"Hello?" They both turned around, surprised.

"Jonathan?" Hermione sounded shocked; she looked at Harry who now had taken several steps away from her.

Jonathan walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Am I early?" he asked and looked at all the food. Harry looked from Hermione to Jonathan, slightly bewildered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Dinner at my friend's house, remember? We agreed on this weeks ago."

It all came back to her. She had agreed to this before she even knew Harry was coming back. She looked at the set table and at Harry. She would give anything to be able to stay here with him and finish the food she had prepared. And to find out if a kiss was on its way.

"You better go get ready," Harry said.

She felt her spirits drop and she started walking to her bedroom. Another moment with Harry spoiled. When she finally returned later in the evening Harry was already sleeping on the sofa.

---

Hermione was standing on her sofa with a broom in her hand.

_Just jump up on the damn thing and fly around the living room. _

She had tried a few times, but the broom just fell to the floor. Harry entered and heard a loud thud from the living room.

"What are you doing to that poor broom?" he asked as he entered. Hermione's cheeks turned bright red.

"We have to fly next month in training."

"Right, and we all know how much you love that!" She threw the broom on the floor.

"Forget it, I'll just fail the training and start selling sweets on the Hogwarts express. Perhaps clean rooms at the Leaky Cauldron." She threw herself onto the sofa. Harry smiled affectionately at her while picking up the broom and setting it up against the wall.

He sat down next to her on the sofa and laid his arm on the headrest.

"I'll help you," he offered.

She turned and looked at him. "No, Harry, you couldn't! You aren't allowed now that you're a teacher."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…." She answered and then thought for a moment. "Yeah, all right." Her spirits lifted and she felt like she had a chance at passing her flying test for once.

They looked at each other for a moment and then Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Let's go."

"Now?"

"No time like the present!" Hermione looked outside, it was already dark. But she agreed.

They left and as they entered an empty street they apparated to a field not too far from The Burrow. Harry noticed that Hermione was shaking even though she had her jacket on, he waved his wand and she instantly got warmer. She smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks. I could have done it myself, but…you know," she mumbled.

"Don't be nervous!" Harry mounted the broom and gestured for her to sit down in front of him.

"Well…?" he asked. She hesitated for a moment; she knew that Harry always flew so fast. "Hermione, do you want to be an Auror or not?" She frowned and sat down in front of him. "The problem in the living room was that you didn't kick off, you just sat down on it." He kicked hard at the ground and the broom lifted up. He only let it fly a few feet from the ground.

"Come on Harry, I did fly on Buckbeak. I'm not _that_ scared," she assured. He smiled to himself and suddenly his broom shot off into the sky, Hermione screamed loudly.

She heard Harry laughing behind her, if she wasn't gripping to the broom for dear life she would have turned around and smacked him over the head. Harry raised the tip of the broom again and Hermione slowly slid back towards him. There wasn't an inch between them. She felt Harry adjust so he could hold the broom under her arms. It felt just as if he was holding her from behind. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed it. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, but she had no idea if it was the flying or being that close to Harry.

Harry felt tempted to touch her, she was so close and it felt wonderful. He put one of his arms around her waist and he felt Hermione jerk in surprise.

He contemplated for a moment if he should remove his arm, but when she leaned her head back against his shoulder he kept it there.

Hermione laid her hand on Harry's hand that was now resting at the side of her waist. It didn't feel too daring, she could always say that she was holding on so not to fall.

She suddenly realized what was happening around her, she wasn't just sitting and nestling up to Harry – she was far, far up in the sky. Her body went rigid again and she looked down.

"Oh God," she mumbled.

Harry leaned close to her and whispered, "Just relax." His hot breath tickled her ear.

Harry kept his head close and every breath he took excited Hermione more. Suddenly she felt his lips gently caress her neck. She leaned into the kiss and felt his tongue gently touch her skin. Harry stopped kissing her for a moment and grabbed one of her hands.

"Try holding the broom." He placed her hand on the broom and then did the same with the other hand. Hermione looked startled at her hands on the broom. She was doing it, she was flying! She looked at the English countryside below her, she couldn't see much because it was very dark. She looked at the starry sky above her. It truly was beautiful.

Both Harry's arms were around her waist now and she knew she was safe. Harry would never let her fall.

"You're doing great," he assured her.

He started kissing her neck again and when she didn't protest he started nibbling at her ear. It felt so good that Hermione lost her concentration and the broom began to dropped quickly.

"Whoa!" Harry yelled and took control of the broom

"Sorry," Hermione apologized, "but it's not my fault. You were distracting me."

"Complaining?" he whispered in her ear. She shook her head. They were closing in on the Burrow.

"What do you say about going in and saying hello?" Harry suggested and Hermione nodded.

They spent the rest of the evening drinking hot chocolate with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

-

-

-

For the rest of the week, Harry was away on a mission for the training group and Hermione missed him greatly. All she could think about was what had happened on the broom. It was the sexiest and most exciting moment of her life and she wanted to talk to Harry about it, yet she wasn't sure whether or not she should. She didn't want to over talk it and spoil it. She knew he would be back for the weekend, though, it was Bill's birthday and he was throwing a large party at a large wizarding pub. He had turned thirty the year before but he and Fleur had been abroad and the twins had made him promise that they would celebrate the next year.

Bill didn't have much to say about it, Fred and George were taking care of the whole thing. Fleur had insisted that they would throw a respectful event with not too much alcohol and with a five-course dinner. The twins had promised that they would try to make it as respectful as they possibly could.

Two days before the party, as Hermione arrived home she noticed that all of Harry's things were moved, all she found was a note.

**Sorry to just leave a note, but I'm still away. Dobby has found me a flat and has moved all my things for me. How about if I come and pick you up before the party? **

**Harry**

She smiled. She felt slightly disappointed that Harry had moved out, she would gladly have let him stay for at least…well, forever. But maybe now they could start dating like a normal couple. If that was indeed what Harry wanted as well.

---

She wore flared, black slacks and a tight, black top. She sat nervously on the sofa waiting for Harry to arrive and as he knocked she almost ran to the door. She beamed at him as she opened. He looked breathtaking. He was wearing dark grey slacks and a Gryffindor red shirt.

"Hi, Harry," she smiled.

"You look beautiful," he admired her and as she turned to take her coat he gazed at her bottom. He offered her his arm and they walked away together.

As they arrived at the pub Harry couldn't help but notice the look on Ron's face as he saw them arm in arm.

"Why don't I get us a drink?" Harry suggested and gestured for Hermione to take a seat with their friends. She walked over to Bill and gave him her gift. Fleur was sitting next to him looking grumpy.

"Fleur, are you OK?" she asked carefully. Fleur didn't answer and Bill laughed.

"This is the five-course meal," he explained and gestured to five bowls on the table with different types of sweets. She nodded, trying to withhold her giggle. She sat down next to Neville at the large table where her old classmates were sitting and Harry soon sat down next to her with two glasses of wine.

"Muggle wine?" she inquired, surprised.

"Well, that's what you like, isn't it?" Harry asked and she smiled at him. Ron rolled his eyes and took a large sip of his beer. Ginny looked annoyed and grabbed Seamus arm.

"Let's dance!" she ordered and he willingly followed. Hermione looked guiltily at Harry, but he shook his head at her.

Luna was talking to Ron about a Qudditich rumour she had heard, and normally he would have found it interesting but he couldn't help looking at his two best friends. They seemed to only have eyes for each other and they were talking constantly in hushed voices.

"Where's Lavender?" Hermione asked Ron.

"How am I supposed to know?" he snapped at her and she looked a bit surprised.

"She couldn't make it, she had something else to do," Luna answered. Ron got up and walked over to the bar.

"Give me a firewhiskey," he told the bartender. He spun around on his barstool and looked over to the table. Apparently Harry had said something funny because Hermione was laughing and gently touching his hand. Ron downed his firewhiskey as Harry leaned closer to Hermione.

"So how about if we go out soon, just the two of us?"

"I'd like that," she smiled sweetly at him. Their faces were close and Hermione looked into his eyes. She saw that he was looking at her nose.

"You have a cute nose," he whispered and she smiled again. Harry turned and saw that Ron was looking at them.

"Listen Hermione, you really need to tell me what's going on with Ron."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You kind of gave me the idea that there was nothing going on between you, but now he seems upset. I never wanted to get in the middle of anything, and I would never try to steal my best friend's girlfr-"

"I'm not his girlfriend, Harry! And I never have been. I can't help that he's acting like this. Nothing ever happened between us but he seems to be waiting for it to happen."

Harry nodded and understood. This wouldn't be easy. Ron was obviously in love with Hermione, but she didn't feel anything back. He got up and walked over to the bar and sat down next to Ron.

"Buy you a drink?" he offered and looked at Ron, who was stuffing his mouth with some of the sweets from the bowl.

"I can buy my own drinks now, I have my own money," he mumbled.

"I know that! Alright, you can buy _me_ one, then," he answered and gestured at the bartender. They drank their ale in silence, Harry observing Ron.

"Look, Ron," Harry started.

"No."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "No what?"

"You know what. No, I don't want you to see her in that way." There was silence again. "Anyone but her, Harry."

"Ron listen to me…."

"No you listen to me!" Ron spun his chair around to face Harry and looked into his eyes. "I can't stand the idea of you two being together. I wanted to be with her for so long, and if she hooks up with you instead…well, no. I don't want that."

"It's not really up to you mate."

"So you just come back here and steal what is mine after all these years?"

"Is she yours?" Harry asked silently.

Ron froze for a moment and then fumbled. "Well…no, not mine exactly. But she knows how I feel, and – well it doesn't matter. I don't want you to be with her. The thought you two…" Ron closed his eyes and beat his fist into the bar.

"I would never do anything to hurt you," Harry started.

"I never said anything when you got it on with my sister, Harry. I was a good friend then, wasn't I?"

"Yes."

"Then you can be a good friend now, and prove that I'm your best friend."

Harry looked sadly at his hands. He knew he wouldn't be able to get through to Ron at this state. He changed the subject and Ron's spirits lifted slightly as he told Harry about the progress his Quidditch team was making.

Harry glanced back at Hermione, who was talking to Luna and Neville. How would he handle this? He was crazy about her, and he wanted to be with her. He had been thinking about her for two years, but Ron was in love with her. Hermione had told him that there was nothing between them, but still.

Hermione looked up and smiled at him and it made his legs tingle. He looked intently at her and she stopped smiling. It was almost like she understood. He needed to keep his distance tonight; he didn't want it to be too much for Ron. She smiled sadly at him again and turned back to Neville and Luna.

---

Hermione was walking outside to get some air. They were having a good time tonight, she and Harry had even danced a few times. They kept a bit more apart then they had when they had arrived but every time they got close it felt like there were sparks between them. She could hardly fight the urge to just touch him.

She walked outside the pub and let the ice-cold November air hit her.

"Oh," she said surprised as she saw Ron snogging a girl against the wall. He pulled away and looked at Hermione. "Ex-excuse me…" she mumbled as she turned around, shocked. The girl giggled and Ron looked startled.

"Wait!" he called out, but Hermione was already walking back inside. She walked over to the bar. Ron was obviously more OK with her and Harry then she had thought. She felt someone standing close behind her and turned around.

"Please, come outside and talk to me," Ron mumbled in her ear. He was too close for her comfort but she did as she was told. She felt Harry's burning eyes on her as she left the pub.

-

"Just for a minute OK? It's too cold!"

"Do you want my jacket?" he offered, but she shook her head. He took a deep breath and looked at his feet.

"What you saw…it was nothing. Just a stupid drunken thing, it didn't mean anything."

Hermione smiled at him. "Ron, it's fine. I'm glad you've met someone."

"I haven't met someone," he raised his voice and she took a step back.

"You're drunk!" she reprimanded.

"So? You're not my girlfriend, you can't tell me what to do." Hermione felt sad and empty inside. She loved Ron so much, as a friend, why couldn't he just see her the same way?

"I'm going back inside," she said, but Ron reached out and grabbed both her wrists.

"Hermione, please…" he pleaded. Hermione's eyes started to tear up.

"Don't do this now, please. There are so many people inside."

"Hermione…."

"We can talk about this tomorrow, when you're sober okay?"

"I don't want you to be with him!" He was still holding her wrists.

"I don't really feel comfortable…"

He pulled her closer. "I've never felt this way about anyone, ever."

"I don't want to do this here! I think I should go. I better go home."

Ron also had tears in his eyes now. "Hermione," he whispered.

"Please, just let go of my hands," she whispered and the tears spilled over.

"But I-I love you."

"Please Ron," she yanked her hands back, walked quickly into the pub and grabbed her jacket. Harry looked at her but she just turned and walked out again, by the time she got back outside Ron was already gone as well.

She cried herself to sleep. She felt something wonderful happening between her and Harry, but now they had this huge thing between them. Their best friend! She never wanted to hurt Ron and she knew Harry would never do anything to hurt Ron either. Was this it for her and Harry? She cried harder into her pillow. The beautiful thing that was developing between Harry and her suddenly felt wrong and spoiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** First of all I want to say thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Second I want to thank my beta Chelsey! I also would like to make one thing clear, I might have been a bit unclear about this in the story: Hermione is not in a relationship with Jonathan, they had just been on a few dates and she had told Harry that it wasn't working. So Harry is **not **being a creep, stealing Jonathan's girlfriend 

-

-

-

Chapter Seven

-

-

-

Two days later, November turned to December and the snow started falling over London. Hermione knew she would meet Harry in training soon and she had no idea how to handle it. They hadn't talked about what happened at the pub, but she knew Ron had gotten to Harry as well.

At the moment one of Hermione's favourite subjects was taking place: History of the Aurors. They were reading about the first Aurors and practically every single Auror since. The doors opened and Harry and Cian entered, Hermione and Harry's eyes immediately met but Harry quickly looked away. They took over the class and started telling the class about the importance of knowing Auror history.

"If one does not know the past of our job, one can not understand the importance of it today. Many great Aurors have sacrificed their lives, or mental health, for us to live in a free world. If we just relax and believe the hard part is over – they have wasted their lives. We must fight everyday to remain, or strive to be as good as they were. Take, for instance, the great aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom…" Harry started telling them about the great work the two had done and Hermione listened intently. For a moment her mind wandered to Neville and she felt sorry for him, he – as Harry – knew the loss of parents.

Cian took over and started telling them about a Spanish Auror who lost his life bravely. Harry sat down on the teacher's desk and Hermione looked at him. He was leaning on one of his arms and looking at Cian. His arms looked strong and Hermione wondered what it would feel like to caress them. She followed his arms up to his shoulders - had they always been that broad? She got a glance in her mind of being on Harry's broom with him. Her classmate, Mary, passed her a note.

**Harry is gorgeous; I could just eat him up! Is he single?**

Hermione smiled and didn't answer the question. _He is gorgeous,_ she thought as she returned to staring at him. Her eyes now landed on his neck, what did it taste like? As she moved up to his face, she suddenly saw that he was looking right at her.

She quickly looked down at the table, her cheeks felt hot.

_How embarrassing!_

She didn't dare look at Harry again until the class was over. She hurried to pack her things and got ready to leave, it was time for physical training again.

"Hermione, could you stay a moment?" Harry asked discreetly. She stood silently waiting for the class to leave. Mary winked at her as she left. "Are you okay?" Harry asked when everyone had left.

"Sure."

"I haven't heard from you all week."

"Well, I haven't heard from you either," she answered. He nodded and took a step closer to her.

"What happened with Ron outside the pub?" Harry finally got the courage to ask. He felt nervous as he was watching Hermione lean against the wall. She looked very uncomfortable being alone with him.

"Everything went straight to hell," she whispered and Harry was surprised to hear Hermione swear like that. "I should go, I can't be late for training." Harry reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It's all very confusing isn't it?" he asked. She nodded without looking at him. He pulled her hand again and she allowed herself to be taken into Harry's arms. She took in his scent and felt drunk.

"Oh, Harry," she mumbled into his shoulder, it was as if every nerve in her body was alive. She had never felt her shoulders tingle before, it felt odd. She looked up at him and he had a serious expression.

"What are we doing?" he whispered.

"I don't know."

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. He carefully placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer into the kiss. Hermione didn't protest, it just felt too good. The taste of Harry was sweeter than anything she had ever felt, the warmth of him made her heart beat fast and she almost felt ashamed of the lust rising inside of her.

She was five minutes late for training and the professor made her run twice as long as the others but she didn't mind. It had been worth it!

---

Harry was unpacking boxes in his new apartment. He hadn't got to it yet since he was so busy with training. He had invited Ron to come over later that evening and he wondered how it would go. He had to try to explain to Ron that he wanted to see Hermione. He knew her better than any girl in the world and he never grew tired of her. She fascinated him, she was so smart and their connection was undeniable. They had amazing chemistry and Harry could just look at her for hours. He thought about her sparkling eyes and got a stomach-ache. But what if Ron couldn't understand? What would happen? He'd been having these thoughts over and over. It felt like he was practicing a speech, yet he felt like he shouldn't have to justify his feelings for Hermione. Still, Ron had been in love with her for so long… which was understandable.

Ron arrived carrying a cake. "Mum sent it," he mumbled. He walked into the living room and looked around. Harry had been quite lucky to find this flat; it was much larger than Hermione's and close to the ministry. He had two bedrooms – one which he used as a library. He had a large bathroom with a tub. The living room was a bit on the smaller side, but Harry didn't mind.

"Sorry 'bout the mess."

"That's nothing. You should have seen our apartment – Ginny's and mine - when we moved in. Mum finally cleaned it for us." They looked at each other, slightly self-conscious and Ron sat down on one of the boxes. "I know you've asked me to come so we can talk about… her."

Harry sat down on a box opposite Ron, he tried to read Ron's expression. "Yes," he answered simply.

"I know you two have been seeing each other, stopping by The Burrow after flying around. Spending time together at the training and stuff…"

"You're wrong!" Harry spoke up. "Yeah, we have been seeing each other, but not in the way you think. Remember that she's my best friend, as are you Ron."

"You never had feelings for her before!" Ron sounded like he was accusing Harry.

"That's not true. There was always something there…I just never knew what it was."

"So you fancied her when I liked her as well?"

"Nothing ever happened…" Ron interrupted Harry.

"That's not true! I saw you! I saw you at the goodbye party, kissing."

Harry went silent, he had no idea anyone had seen them. "I won't deny it, but that was the first time we kissed-"

"But not the last?" Ron ran a hand through his hair and continued. "Please Harry, please. Not her, anyone but her."

Harry felt devastated, how could he refuse his best friend who had been loyal to him all this years. Ron was like his own brother.

"Ron, listen for just a moment, OK? I really, really like her, this isn't just something that happened. And I'm sorry, but I think she feels the same way. What we both want more than anything is that no one gets hurt. But this thing between us, it won't just go away."

Ron got up and kicked one of the boxes in frustration.

"Well, what am I supposed to say, Harry?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well I can't stop you two," Ron continued, "but I won't say that I'm happy."

Harry felt somewhat content with the answer. "Let's go and get some food at Diagon Alley, I heard a new place opened up next to Ollivanders," Harry suggested.

Ron shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll go home."

"Ron…"

Ron held up a hand. "I'll be fine."

---

Christmas was approaching and Hermione was very busy with training and exams before the Christmas holiday. Everyone was invited to The Burrow for Christmas, but Hermione had declined, saying that she would spend Christmas with her own parents. She felt uncomfortable being there with the way things were at the moment. She wanted the tension to die down and she didn't know what Harry had told Ron. She didn't know if the rest the Weasley's knew. She didn't even know what they _could_ know, Harry and her hadn't even discussed it yet. She didn't want to rush Harry into a discussion about it - she knew from the past that talking about feelings wasn't his favourite thing to do.

She was, however, fairly sure he felt something for her, and it had to be something special for him to tell Ron about it. She hadn't seen Harry for the past week and her instructor had told them that he and Cian had been sent to Scotland to assist in something confidential.

As she was packing her bags to go to her parents she was looking forward to some rest, she felt she deserved it. Hopefully she would be able to keep her mind of Harry for a while as well, not that she minded daydreaming about him – but she just wasn't getting enough done. She was going to meet Harry for lunch at a little restaurant at Diagon Alley before she left, though. He had sent an owl to her the night before.

As she entered and saw Harry sitting at the table, she felt butterflies again. He hadn't seen her but was playing with his fork, spinning it against the table using wand-less magic.

"You shouldn't brag like that," she said as she announced her presence and he dropped the fork.

"And you shouldn't scare an Auror like that, you never know what hex might hit you," he answered and stood up and gently kissed her cheek. They both lingered a moment longer than they had to and enjoyed each other's closeness. Once they sat down, they ordered their food and started talking about everyday things, small things that weren't too uncomfortable.

"So, where have you been? I know it's confidential but…"

"Oh, please, like I wouldn't tell you," he smiled at her, "I've been in Scotland helping the Aurors survey an underground group of wizards selling illegal potions. It was a complete waste of time, turned out to be young wizards selling fake potions."

"Well at least you got out of the awful training building. I'd do anything to just get a way for a while." Harry went silent and looked like he was contemplating something.

"You'll just feel like that while you are in the training. Before you know it training will be over and you'll kind of miss it."

"Miss it? Ha!"

He smiled at her again. He couldn't help but admirer her, she was such a fighter. He looked at her hand on the table and reached out and put his own hand on it. Hermione didn't pull it away but turned it and let their fingers intertwine. They both watched their hands and then smiled at each other.

"This is just a thought… I know you're spending Christmas with you mum and dad and all… But I have been thinking about going away for Christmas, maybe somewhere warm…" He looked at her, hoping she would understand.

"Yes?"

"Well I would love to just go away with you for a while and forget everything back here in London. Probably a stupid idea but-"

"I would love that!" Hermione really did love the idea. A weekend away with Harry would be glorious. She especially loved the idea of doing something impulsive, and since if was such a rare happening for her she loved it even more that it was with Harry.

"Really? We could leave tomorrow morning! But what will you tell your parents?"

She thought for a second and then said:

"I'll just tell them that I'm going away to relax from training, that is partly the truth!"

Harry looked like he couldn't quite believe she was serious. "You _have _changed!" he stated.

"You've already told me that," she smiled sweetly. "Are you complaining? We could always spend Christmas at the library." She squeezed his hands lightly.

"Maybe for New Years," he smiled and took a sip of his butterbeer.

They eagerly finished dinner and then parted. Hermione had to repack her whole bag; she wanted to bring a bit nicer things than the comfy sweats she had packed.

---

Harry arrived in a taxi early the next morning; Hermione still didn't know where they were going she just knew they were going somewhere warm.

"Where to?" she asked curiously.

"We are going to use the ministry's apparition station since we are going so far.

"Going far, are we?" she widened her eyes and Harry smiled at her. "So, who knows we are leaving?" she asked.

"No one. Not one single soul," he sounded happy as he said it.

They used the ministry's apparition station and when they arrived at their destination an old car was waiting for them. Hermione followed Harry while he levitated her bags to the car.

"Now we drive for two hours," he told her as he climbed in.

Harry enjoyed stealing glances of Hermione. She had fallen asleep in the seat next to him. He looked out at the beautiful scenery outside. They sure were far away from snowy and cold London. Outside the car a landscape in almost gold passed by. The sun was burning hot and the waves were crashing into the cliffs on the side of the car.

They arrived at their target and Harry gently stroked Hermione's arm.

"We're here," he whispered and her eyes slowly started to flutter. She gasped loudly and stared at the scene before her. They had arrived at a white little beach house without any neighbours. In front of the house were miles of white sand, though the house itself was situated on grass. She saw the brick chimney on the side of the house and the old grey front porch. She jumped out of the car and ran toward the house.

"This place is unbelievable!" she screamed and continued running. Harry ran after her and laughed, he had never seen her like this. She ran inside the house and quickly glanced around, a small kitchen with a living room area, no TV – good! A small bedroom, a bathroom _with_ a tub. It was perfect! She turned around quickly and ran out of the front door in such haste that she almost knocked Harry over. She ran all the way down to the water where she fell down to her knees.

"I have never seen anything this beautiful!" she gasped as Harry reached her. He sat down on the sand next to her.

"I have," he answered and put his hand behind her head and pulled her closer.

"Thank you Harry, thank you so much for this!" she closed the distance between him and kissed him. She pulled back and looked at him, the sun was reflecting in his glasses and he was squinting.

"I'm hungry," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I think we will find the fridge stocked, or would you rather drive down to the small village and eat at a restaurant?"

"Are you kidding, I never want to leave this place," she beamed. They got up to leave and Hermione took Harry's hand in hers. He tugged and as she stumbled into his side, he put his arms around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The sound of pots and pans ringing through the house woke Harry. He rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on. It was dark and he felt hot and sweaty - it took him a few moments before his mind caught up where he was. He decided to take a shower before he would go out and see what Hermione was doing. There was no hot water and the cold water made him feel even more refreshed. He put on his pants and walked out to the kitchen where he found Hermione cooking. She turned as she heard him enter. She stared at his broad chest and shoulders; he was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

"I'm making dinner," she announced.

"I see that." She shrugged and laughed slightly embarrassed.

"Do you want some wine?" she asked and gestured at the many bottles standing on the counter. Harry walked over and looked at the bottles.

"Oh, I like this one," he said as he uncorked it.

"You've had it before?" she tried to sound casual.

"Mhm."

"In Australia?"

"Yes."

She got quiet, imagining all the dates he might have been on with beautiful Australian women. Weren't Australians supposed to be blond, tanned and absolutely gorgeous?

He noticed her silence and poured her a glass of wine.

"So, why don't you jump in the shower? It felt wonderful, really freshened me up. I'll watch dinner."

"I think I'll take you up on that," she answered and smiled at him.

Harry walked over to the refrigerator and looked at what they had to choose from. The man he had rented the house from had surely not disappointed them. There was plenty of food, cheese, strawberries, chocolate and….

Harry jumped and pulled out his wand, startled by Hermione's scream. "Oh forgot to tell you, there's no hot water!" he yelled, laughing as he put his wand back in his pants.

"Thanks!" she sarcastically shouted back from inside the bathroom.

He grabbed a baguette and decided to make some garlic bread. It would go great with the rosemary chicken Hermione had in the oven. He whipped some cream and but it in a bowl in the fridge, it would go lovely with the strawberries. Harry grabbed his glass of wine and walked out on the deck. He stared out at the ocean and closed his eyes as he listened to the waves. The smell of the saltwater tickled his nose and he smiled.

He felt a pair of arms snuggle him from behind and he placed his hands on hers.

"That went quick."

"Well I wasn't really up for a long shower in cold water," she answered. Harry turned and looked at her and lost his breath. She wore a light yellow summer dress. It ended just above her knee and it danced around her legs as the wind blew. Her hair was wet from the shower and water was dripping from it.

"You are so beautiful Hermione." She stood on her toes and kissed him.

"I have to check the chicken," she said and turned around. Harry set the table out on the deck; he lit a candle in the middle and again looked out at the sea. It was intriguing and compelling.

---

"Cheers!" They gently touched their glasses together and took a sip.

"Wow, imagine, I could have been freezing my butt off right now at my parents house," Hermione said and looked out at the beach. Harry stared at her, the sun was starting to set and it looked like she was covered in gold. Her hair was curlier than ever since she had let it dry on its own. She had never looked as radiant.

"So, tell me about Jonathan." Hermione looked surprised at him and then took another sip.

"Let's clear the table first," she said, trying to change the subject, but Harry waved his wand and the food quickly disappeared. She changed sitting position and tucked her legs under her.

"He's not my boyfriend or anything," she started.

"Good to know," Harry interrupted, "wouldn't want him turning up asking me why I took his girlfriend abroad."

Hermione ignored his comment and continued:

"But we have been dating for a while. Well, we've only been out once since you've been back!" she added hastily. Harry didn't answer but listened closely. "I don't really know what to tell you, I never fancied him. I just agreed to go out with him. But don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried," Harry answered honestly, "I know you wouldn't have agreed to come here with me if you had feelings for someone else."

He got up and got the strawberries and whipped cream. "Yum," she shoved one in her mouth. "So, now you tell me, how many ladies were there in Australia?"

"Not many."

"But some?" Hermione instantly got jealous.

"Well, basically I went on a few dates, but it didn't lead anywhere. You know how I am with girls…"

"I'd rather not think about that," she sounded grumpy.

"I was going to say, that I really have to like a girl to go out with her, and I never liked anyone. Not like I like you." He looked attentively at her and she smiled.

"How did this happen, Harry? We were best friends and now we're… well, whatever we are, it is something new."

Harry chewed on a strawberry and then answered. "Honestly I think this was supposed to happen. I remember when I noticed that Ron liked you, I hated it. I thought it was because I didn't want to get left out, but the truth – I realize now – is that I couldn't stand him being with you."

"But you and Ginny…"

"Was just a crush. What did I know about love? I didn't know what it felt like or what I was looking for. I saw a pretty girl and…" Harry saw the hurt look on Hermione's face. "I_ always_ thought you were insanely beautiful, but in my mind it was almost forbidden to think about you like that. I told myself that we were friends and that was it. But it didn't take me long to realize the difference between my feelings for you and Ginny, or the difference between my feelings for you and Ron. Then outside the Three Broomsticks, well you know what happened. That kiss was…" He looked like he was looking for the right word.

"Life-altering?" Hermione suggested and she was surprised to hear herself say it.

"Exactly," he answered calmly. He looked deep into her eyes. "It was perfect and I couldn't get it out of my head for two years. When I returned and saw you, you had only become more beautiful…" He went silent again.

"Wow, Harry, listen to you expressing your feelings. You've always hated that!"

"Yeah, well, after the war I decided that I wanted to make the most out of life. It was so good for me to leave, it was the best decision I made."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Well, I guess I'm happy you left as well. Look at where it got us, after all," she agreed.

"I'm so glad I realized what I was feeling for you was… well… more than friendship. Not many people have something like this I believe."

"What do you mean?" Hermione reached for her glass and looked inquiringly at him.

"I see this light in you, Hermione. I just want to be around you, like I always have been, but in a different way. We are just so lucky that it's more, do you know what I mean?"

Her face felt hot, she didn't know if it was the conversation, the wine, the evening sun or that Harry just made her insides melt. She suspected that it was a combination of all four.

"Well, I guess I should tell you the truth as well," she started and Harry looked anxious. She smiled and continued. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind for these two years. And to tell you the truth it started long before we kissed at your goodbye party. I never thought you could feel the same way about me. I still can't believe I am sitting here in this romantic place with you, it seems too good to be true."

"I know, it does feel that way, but you know what, I figure we've been through so much lately, we deserve this. It's not too good for us, it's just about time. Everyone thought you and I were going to marry…" their eyes met and Harry continued, "well… someone else, but we found each other."

She smiled; Harry did feel for her what she felt for him. She yawned widely.

"You're tired, let's get you to bed," Harry suggested and gave her his hand. She followed him into the bedroom but was suddenly frightened. What was going to happen now? Naturally they would sleep in the same bed, but what else?

She sat down on the bed and watched Harry undress. Her heart was beating faster than ever and as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders, she felt like she would pass out. He stepped out of his pants and was only in his boxers. He walked towards her and took her hands in his hands and gently kissed her. She leaned back and Harry climbed up on the bed and lay down next to her on his side. He started kissing her neck and it felt so wonderful. She moaned and ran a hand through his hair. She looked into his eyes and he kissed her again. As his tongue was exploring her warm mouth she felt as if she was drifting away, she felt an excitement so strong that she had never felt before. Harry moved on top of her again and she could feel his excitement. She gently pushed him off and sat up on the bed and panted, she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, still lying down.

"I- I have to tell you something."

Harry sat up. Hermione turned to face him on the bed. This was going to be hard.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked getting more worried.

"No." She gently caressed his cheek. "It's just, well this, what we're doing in this bed." He nodded. "Well, I haven't –you know, before."

It took Harry a few moments before he understood what she meant. "Oh." He looked surprised.

"Yeah." Hermione looked down at her hands; she felt slightly ashamed and wondered what Harry thought. Would he see her differently? She hated that her old insecurities would sometimes creep up, always afraid that people would see her as the geek, the book-worm without a life.

"That's okay, Hermione," he whispered and put his hand on her neck. He gently caressed it and continued: "We're in no hurry, right?" Hermione looked down at Harry's strained boxers and he started laughing. "Well, I can't help that," he continued

She smiled back at him. "So you really don't mind?"

"No, are you kidding? Why would I mind? Come here." He pulled her into a hug and they lay back down on the bed.

"Do you mind kissing for a few hours?" Harry suggested and lifted his eyebrows.

"I'd love that," Hermione said and pulled him down on over her.

---

Hermione was walking along the beach, the sand tickled her toes but she loved it. She walked out into the water and stopped when it reached her knees. The sun was bright and it burned her shoulders even though it was still morning. Further along the beach she had seen a few more houses and two children playing in the sand. She had watched them for a while; she used to always admire the happiness in children, how carefree they were. How truly happy they seemed to be, like there was no harm in the world. As she looked at them she realized that that was how she felt now. Like nothing could go wrong, at that moment right there on that beach she realized that she had everything she had ever wanted. She only started walking back towards the house when her stomach was growling too loudly for her to think. She found Harry on the deck reading the Daily Prophet.

"How did you get that?" she asked and sat down on the chair opposite of him.

"First of all, good morning. Second of all," he leaned forward and kissed her lips. She smiled foolishly. "Hediwg can find me where ever I go," he continued.

"Smart bird."

"Yeah. I like the smart birds," he winked at her.

She got up and walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Some English muffins would do, it was almost time for lunch anyway. She walked back outside and gave Harry his muffin.

"It's Christmas Eve today," she said more to herself than to Harry. He put down the paper and looked at her.

"Do you wish you were with you parents?"

"No, not at all, this is the best vacation I've ever had," she beamed and he smiled back at her.

Harry got up and stretched. "I'm going for a run, wanna come?"

"No way, I'm here to rest."

She watched Harry jump from the deck and start running. His physic was like nothing it ever had been; it was enjoyable to just watch him.

As he was running Hermione got ready. She pulled out one of her favourite summer dresses. It was white with small, pink flowers embroidered on it. She usually found these kinds of dresses a bit too girly for her, but it felt fitting at this beautiful place. She put her hair in a braid and sat back on the deck with a book.

As Harry arrived back he had his t-shirt off and Hermione looked at his sweaty chest. Harry smiled, he couldn't help but notice her stares.

"I'm taking a shower, want to join me?" he said and winked at her.

"Oh - I, no." Her cheeks got slightly pink and she looked back down at her book.

---

They took the car into town that evening. They had dinner at a lovely little seafood restaurant. All through dinner they cast loving glances at each other and caressed each others hands.

"We should stay here forever," Harry said, he saw that Hermione looked somewhat sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just can't help but think about what they will say at home you know. Will Ron and Ginny hate us?"

Harry took her hand in his. "Listen, Hermione, they wanted us to be apart but it didn't work. What's between us is too strong, they'll realize that."

He leaned over the table and kissed her. Hermione looked at the other patrons around her, she figured they were all Muggles. A woman smiled sweetly at them, and Hermione smiled back.

---

When they returned to the house they took a moonlight walk on the beach, fingers entwined. They walked silently, just enjoying the moment.

"So will you pass your flying test?" Harry asked her after a while.

"No, not as it is at the moment. But if you give me more of your brilliant lessons I should be good. I wonder if it's considered cheating that you help me…."

"Well, I'm not helping you on the test, I'm just training you. That's fine. I'm going to help Mary when we get back as well."

Hermione looked up at him. "Oh are you now?"

He stopped walking and smiled at her. "Jealous?"

"No!"

They continued walking in silence for a few minutes.

"She thinks you're gorgeous, you know," Hermione declared.

"I don't care Hermione." She was content with that answer.

---

Both of them had gotten quite cold after their long walk on the beach and Hermione was making tea while Harry was lighting the fire. He couldn't get the moist wood to catch fire and finally he just pointed his wand and the flames burst to life.

"That's cheating," Hermione joked as she walked in from the kitchen. She sat down on the floor in front of the fire and Harry came out from the bedroom carrying a blanket. He wrapped it around them both.

"I wish tomorrow wasn't our last full day here," Hermione said and pouted her lip.

Harry nodded while looking into the fire. Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder. "Harry?"

"Yeah," he answered still looking into the fire.

"Could we stay a few more days?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

She lifted her head from her his shoulder and leaned forward to look at his face. "Are you serious?" He looked back at her and smiled.

"Why not? These two days have been brilliant. I know we were supposed to stay only three nights, but let's stay a few more!"

---

The next morning, Harry talked to the owner of the house and he was only happy to rent them the house for as long as they wanted. Christmas day passed quickly, never in her life had Hermione spent Christmas in a bathing suit on the beach. She loved it! The fact that Harry was tanning next to her half-naked didn't hurt at all. They were lying on a blanket on the deck. Hermione was in a summer dress, reading a book. Harry sat up and put his t-shirt on and was about to leave, he looked at Hermione and changed is mind.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione gently, it only took her a moment to deepen the kiss. The taste of Harry drove her completely insane. Harry pulled back and eyed her closely.

"You are so beautiful", he whispered so softly it was barely audible. He caressed both her cheeks with his hands and pulled her into a kiss.

"Take me to the bedroom," she mumbled while kissing. Harry lifted her from the floor and carried her to the bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and still standing he pulled off his shirt. Hermione sat up and let her hand touch his chest. She put both her hands over her head and Harry pulled her dress over her head. He climbed into the bed and as Hermione felt his weight on her she welcomed the feeling. She ran both her hands down his back as he kissed her neck. She moaned loudly and it spurred Harry to keep at what he was doing. He steadied himself on his elbow.

"Are you sure?"

She just smiled slightly and then pulled him down again and hungrily kissed him.

Hermione slowly ran her hands down Harry's back, feeling his muscles tense under her touch was making her more excited. She moved along with his slow moment and for a moment it almost felt like they were dancing. As Harry lowered his lips from her neck to her breasts Hermione couldn't hold the moan escaping her lips. He looked up at her and shot her a sexy smile. He gently caressed her breast with his other hand and Hermione arched her back and Harry took the opportunity to slide her underwear off of her. He slowly climbed up and gently kissed her lips again.

"You are so wonderful," he whispered between kisses.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's cheek and turned his head, his neck was exposed and she hungrily attacked it. She enjoyed hearing the similar moans from Harry, to the ones she had recently done.

"Like that, do you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Mhm."

Harry raised himself back up and pulled of his boxers, and for a moment Hermione felt a small shiver of fear. Harry lowered himself again and Hermione let out a small gasp as he felt Harry's hands travel down between her legs. She soon relaxed at his touch, and it only took her a few moments to start enjoy what he was doing.

"Does that feel OK?" he asked softly.

She didn't answer, but Harry took her closed eyes and her panting as a good sign. Her panting became faster and harder and Harry loved seeing her like this.

"Oh my God," she mumbled and arched harder against him. Her nails dug into his shoulder and Harry kissed her neck harder. He felt her quiver slightly and then release the breath she had been holding. He felt that she was ready for him, and hesitated for a moment. She opened her eyes as she felt him stop his movement.

"I want you to make love to me," she said. She assured him again with a nod and winced as she felt Harry enter her.

"Are you okay?"

She tried to smile encouragingly at him. "Are you?" she whispered back.

He kissed her softly again, his tongue softly trailing her lips. He started moving a bit faster and Hermione tensed again.

"Am I hurting you?" Harry stopped moving.

Hermione pushed away the hair in his face with both hands. She lifted her hands and kissed him hard and intensely. Harry started moving again, faster and faster. Hermione looked at his chest heaving and was incredibly turned on by the sight of Harry naked on top of her. Harry moaned loudly as he came, and collapsed over her.

He lay with his head on Hermione's chest, still very much out of breath. He looked up at her.

"Are you OK?"

"How many times are you going to ask me?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm just worried about you," he answered as he slid off and out of her, lying on his side next to her.

"Well, I won't tell you that that was a pleasant experience," she admitted.

"I know. That's why I wanted to make sure you had a nice time before we made love."

She nodded. "You did a good job of making sure," she reassured him and Harry smiled proudly.

"Don't worry, it'll get better," Harry promised.

"Oh, so you think I'll want to give it another go, huh?" she teased.

"I sure hope so, because I thought that was wonderful. You were wonderful, you felt wonderful, and you taste wonderful." He mumbled between the kisses he was planting on her sweaty neck.

"Well, we have a few more days left at the house, gives us lots of time to practice."

"Are you saying I need practice?" Harry joked back and looked up at her.

"I wouldn't know, now would I?" Hermione leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Goodnight," Harry said and rolled on his back, Hermione put her head on is chest and he held her.

"I think you're wonderful, too, Harry."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

-

-

-

Hermione looked sadly back at the house as they pulled away. Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Don't worry, we can come back."

"But it will never be the same. This was our first time together."

"Our first time? Is sex all you think about?" Harry answered and Hermione gasped shocked and slapped his arm as Harry laughed.

"I mean our first time as a couple!" she slapped him again.

"Sure you did."

---

As they arrived back in London they both went to their own apartments. This would be the first night without Harry in five days. Hermione thought about the last two days of the trip and she flushed furiously. Who would have thought that her body could do the things she had done? She thought again about the last time they had made love, out on the deck earlier that morning. She suddenly felt like going over and seeing Harry but they had agreed to sleep apart.

Ron arrived at her apartment just an hour later. She let him and he silently walked into her bedroom and looked at the clothes that were lying on her bed.

"So you went away together, then?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes we did," she answered and leaned against the open door.

"So you're a couple now?"

"Yes."

He turned around, surprised about her honesty. "Are you in love with him?" She nodded. Ron sat down on the bed and looked hurt. "Well I can't blame you I guess; I chose him as a best friend so he's probably a good boyfriend… even though he wasn't to my sister, but whatever."

"Ron…"

He held up his hand to silence her.

"I hope you have thought about what will happen with your friendship if you two break up, will it really be worth it then?" Hermione sighed, she had been so happy just moments ago. "I'm sorry," Ron suddenly mumbled.

"It's OK."

"No it's not, I should be happy that you two are happy. And I will try, I promise."

Hermione looked intently at him, he seemed sincere.

He got up to leave and they hugged at the door. He held on a few moments too long and Hermione knew that it would take time before he would be happy for her and Harry, but they had all the time in the world.

---

Time felt like it was flying by. Hermione spent most of her time with Harry, madly in love. They were flying almost everyday after training and she was getting better. They spent their nights together but still went separately to training so people wouldn't start talking. Hermione told Jonathan that there would be no more dates, and Ron had joined them for dinner a couple of times. Ginny still stayed away, but Ron was the important one.

They had been together for about a month and a half when they were invited to their first party as a couple. It was The Weasley's who were having a Valentine's Day dinner at The Burrow and Mrs. Weasley sent an owl addressed to: _Harry Potter and Hermione Granger._

"Wow, you look amazing!" Harry stated as Hermione opened her door to let him in. She was wearing a black skirt and a white crisp shirt, her hair was straightened and hung loosely.

"You don't look half-bad yourself," she giggled. Harry was wearing a suit and looked very professional. He took a step forward and pulled her into a hug.

"You smell great," he mumbled into her neck and she felt his tongue dance around in small delicate circles.

"Harry, we'll be late!"

"I don't care."

He pushed her inside the flat and kicked the door closed behind him. He pressed her up against the wall and hungrily attacked her lips. Hermione wrapped on leg around his hips and Harry grinded against her.

He ran one hand on the outside of her thigh and hiked the skirt over her hips with his other hand.

---

They arrived at The Burrow thirty minutes late and Hermione thanked God for ironing spells. The Burrow looked lovely, decorated to the fullest. Teddy bears, roses, candy hearts and red balloons were all around the house and in the garden was a large tent with a long large table at the end. It had been jinxed to keep warm, of course.

Ginny gave them a polite smile but didn't bother coming up and saying hello to them. Ron was helping Arthur with chairs as they arrived, but he looked happy to see them. Hermione observed Luna standing at the other side of the tent, looking at Ron. Fred brought Angelina and George had brought a girl Hermione had not seen before. Bill and Fleur were there together, of course. But unfortunately, Charlie wasn't – he was away with work.

Hermione walked over and grabbed a chocolate heart from one of the boxes and saw Mrs. Weasley smiling at her. She felt guilty, she knew Mrs. Weasley had always dreamed of Harry and Hermione marrying her two youngest children but instead they were in love with each other.

As they sat down around the table Harry stared at the mountains of food, he would surely gain a lot tonight. He sat next to Hermione, right across from Ron and Luna. Ginny sat far from them, close to her parents. There was a clink and he realized someone was tapping their glass.

Fred stood up. "All right, settle down," he said and smiled widely. "Got something to tell you all. Well…Angelina – why don't you just show them." Angelina held up her hand and en engagement ring sparkled brightly. Mrs. Weasley let out a loud shriek and jumped to her feet. She pulled them both into a tight hug.

"This is the best news ever!" she declared and ran out to the kitchen to get the dessert.

"Congratulations," Harry said and shook Fred's hand and kissed Angelina's cheek.

Loud talking erupted around the table. Harry leaned into Hermione and whispered: "That'll be us."

She looked wide-eyed at him and he smiled. He poured her a glass of the champagne bottle that was now being passed around and they all toasted to Fred and Angelina's eternal bliss. Hermione had no idea where all the champagne came from but it was generously being passed around and she started to feel a bit tipsy. She looked lovingly at Harry next to her; he was deep in conversation with Ron and George about something. She felt a burning gaze on her and looked further down the table where Ginny was glaring at her.

George stood up announced: "I suggest we all go over to the Three Broomsticks and continue the party with the rest of our friends."

"Oh, so you are going to just leave us," Mrs Weasley joked.

"Yes, with all the cleaning left for us, thank you." Mr Weasley added.

"No problem," Fred laughed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Soon they were on their way to The Three Broomsticks and indeed, the pub was packed with people. Harry placed his hand protectively on Hermione's back.

Ron saw his team-mates almost immediately and quickly excused himself to join them. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and together they walked up to the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" he spoke loudly because the atmosphere was very loud.

She shrugged and looked around; she saw Seamus and Dean drinking fire whiskey in competition at one side of the pub. Lee Jordan was waving for the twins and their girls to join him and some other friends. Luna had gone with Ginny to sit with Neville and some people Hermione didn't recognize. On the other side of the pub Ron had now taken a seat next to his team-mates and to Hermione's surprise she saw Lavender at the same table.

"How about if we just leave?" Harry suggested, close to her ear. His breath on her skin was enough to convince her. She looked into the emerald green eyes that she loved and nodded.

"They'll never notice, right?" she asked. He took her hand and led her out of the pub, he walked quickly and Hermione almost had to run to keep up. She realized that they were headed to the back of the pub.

"What are we…?" Hermione was interrupted when she felt Harry's lips crash on hers. She was fast to reply and ran her hand through his hair. He pulled back and looked at her.

"This is where we kissed first, remember?"

"Of course!"

"This is what I really wanted to do that night!" He sat down on one of the beer barrels and pulled her on top of him. She straddled him – rather uncomfortably – and they kissed again. Harry put a hand under her shirt and Hermione shrieked:

"Cold!"

"Sorry," he mumbled and kissed her again.

He suddenly pulled back and as Hermione leaned forward to kiss him again he pulled away. He looked at her so seriously that it worried her slightly.

"Are you OK?" she asked and backed off of his lap. She was standing up and Harry followed her. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek.

"I have been waiting for this my whole life," he said seriously. "I never knew what happiness was, but this is it. This is the best thing I will ever experience." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Harry, you are just too sweet," she smiled and kissed him, and again he pulled back.

"I want you to move in with me, Hermione." Hermione looked shocked, she couldn't find her words. "I mean it," he added.

"But - but we just started dating."

"So, is there _anything_ about me you don't know yet? I know you in and out, and I only love you more everyday!"

"You love me?"

"Of course, you know that!" Hermione bit her lip. "Well if you don't want to…" Harry said.

"I do!" She threw herself around his neck and squeezed him hard. "I can't wait Harry!" she squealed loudly into his ear and Harry had to pull her off of him.

"Perfect, let's go home and look at where we will fit all your damn books, then," he joked and they apparated right to his flat.

Hermione hardly had time to look around her before Harry had her pinned against the wall again and kissed her so hard that it almost hurt. He spun them around and they slammed into the door to the guest bedroom. Hermione started fumbling with his zipper but it was stuck.

"Damn it," she mumbled between kisses. Harry looked down and started tugging at it.

"Come on," he scolded and finally he pulled out his wand and pointed it.

"Be careful," Hermione joked, "you wouldn't want to hex the wrong thing."

Harry gave her an evil and sexy grin. He flicked his wand and the zipper fell to pieces. His pants fell to his ankles and he lifted Hermione up. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and he started walking towards the bedroom. As they walked, Hermione pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground. They reached the bed and Harry threw them both down, they landed with a thud but didn't stop kissing.

"I love you… I love you, Harry," Hermione moaned as he kissed her collarbone. Harry raised himself up and lifted Hermione's leg; he placed it on his shoulder and started kissing the inside of her knee. It tickled her for a second, but it soon became pleasurable. He entered her while her leg was still over his shoulder. They were both moving fast, as if afraid they were running out of time. Harry released her leg and put his forehead against hers. They didn't kiss, they just looked into each other's eyes as they were moving in perfect rhythm, gasping and panting together. Harry could see that Hermione was close, and that was all he needed. Her pleasure always drew him right over the edge.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay people, time for the angst to start. You have been warned, it's going to get messy, but all I can say is: keep the faith!**

-

-

-

Chapter Ten

-

-

-

"So are you anxious about going away?" Harry asked. He was lying on Hermione's bed, watching her pack. She still hadn't moved into his flat, even though it had been six weeks. She had been too busy with training and she still had her flat until the end of May. She was packing to go on a two week training trip with her class and Harry wasn't going to be with them. She ran back and forth, very indecisive on what to take with her.

"Honestly Harry, I doubt I will have time to go to Fred and George's birthday party tomorrow!"

"You have to; we promised that we would both come."

"But we leave at five o'clock the next day!" She stopped packing and looked horror-struck at him.

"So just don't go to sleep," he suggested. She rolled her eyes and Harry laughed at her. He leaned back on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling. "At least when you get back we can finally get you into my flat," he said.

"I know, it's been insane lately, I feel like I never get to see you. At least I spend most of my time at your flat already, so we can at least sleep together." Harry looked over at her. "I meant _sleep_ together you prat," Hermione smiled. She climbed on top of Harry and he put his hands on her hips as she straddled him. "Do I really have to go to the party tomorrow?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Yes."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. "You're a big tease, do you know that?" he laughed and slapped her butt.

"You're going to miss me teasing you," she stated confidently.

"Yeah, I will," he agreed and sat up and kissed her. She aggressively pushed him back down on the bed and Harry smiled, obviously pleased by her bossiness. She leaned back down and started kissing his neck.

"Do you know what I think?" she whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"I think you go will absolutely crazy without me." Harry grabbed both her shoulders and in a very quick move he threw her under him, and now he was straddling her instead. "Damn," Hermione said and tried to get loose.

"Where do you think your going, Granger?" Harry said in his best impression of Hermione's professor. She struggled for a few more moments, but she knew Harry was stronger.

"Just kiss me," she purred and batted her eyelids.

"I'm not falling for that one," he answered and shot her an evil grin. "You girls, with your tricks." Hermione's face turned to stone.

"Oh, many girls have played tricks on you in the bed have they," she said, trying not to sound bothered. He smiled again.

"I'm not falling for that one either," he leaned over and gently ran his tongue over her lip. It made her quiver.

"Kiss me," she breathed, and this time it wasn't a trick. He could hear the longing in her voice. They kissed eagerly and Harry moved from straddling her, to lying on top of her.

"I really will miss you," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, you better," she joked and kissed him again.

---

The next evening when Harry arrived at the pub in Diagon Alley, he was surprised to see so many people there. The twins were doing very well, and they were very well known in the wizarding community for their products - but the crowd was _extremely_ large.

He located some friends at a table - Ron, Luna, Ginny, Lavender, Seamus and Neville were all sipping on various drinks, all in crazy colours.

"Hey," Harry said as he sat down.

"Hi, Harry," they answered in unison. All around the pub different Wealsey products were being passed around and people were having a ball.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked. More than three months had passed since Ron had found out about Harry and Hermione and now he seemed to be handling it a lot better. He was never grumpy and the three of them could actually hang out like before. Naturally Harry and Hermione kept their physical contact at a minimum around Ron, something that wasn't hard to do since neither Harry nor Hermione were much for public displays of affection.

"She was still packing when I left; she's going away tomorrow – for that training thing." Harry reached over and drank half of Ron's drink.

"That's horrible. I have to get a real drink," he made a grimace.

"For how long?" Lavender asked.

"Two whole weeks." It didn't go unnoticed by Harry the roll of eyes from Ginny but he didn't care. He was in love – for real, for the first time in his life and he wasn't ashamed to say it. In fact, he had never been more proud of anything.

Soon one beer turned into three, and soon even more. As Hermione entered the pub Harry wasn't sure if she had a twin of her own. She sat down next to him and he planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "Oh, okay," she said understanding and looked around the table. "Fred and George are giving away drinks for free I see."

Everyone seemed to be swaying slightly side to side, Luna had the hiccups and Ron couldn't stop laughing every time she jerked. Harry passed her his beer.

"No thanks, I'm just staying for a few minutes. Just wanted to make an appearance."

Harry leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I am _so_ pissed," he mumbled.

"Mmm… hard not to notice. Are you sure you don't want to come home with me?"

"Can't! Promised Fred and George that I'd stay until... I don't remember, something is happening. Oh yeah, the cake!"

Hermione only stayed for twenty more minutes, she felt too stressed to stay with her drunken friends when she was the only one who was sober.

"Don't apparate home if you are too drunk Harry, who knows what'll happen! Just stay with Ron and Ginny okay?"

He nodded and then pulled her down for a kiss.

"I love you, you know!" he said and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I know you do." She smiled and then left.

---

"I can barely walk," Harry mumbled.

"I know Harry, but don't worry I'll help you," Lavender said. She had Harry's arm around her shoulder and she felt as if she was carrying him up the stairs.

"Where's Ron?" Harry said, his eyes were closed now.

"Em, well he is- we're gonna meet him later."

"Okay."

Lavender opened the door to her room and helped Harry inside; she put him down on the bed.

"Is this your room?" Harry asked surprised, she didn't have time to answer before he continued, "No, I'm supposed to stay at Ron's flat. Did I have cake?"

Harry felt like he was going to be sick, he must have had cake because suddenly he felt the taste of chocolate at the back of his throat . He tried to get up, he needed a toilet. Suddenly he felt very sleepy, and then…. black.

---

Harry rubbed his eyes. The hangover hit him hard and fast. He wanted to eat, or did he want to throw up maybe? He opened one eye, it felt too risky to open both. Bright sunlight was shining in through a window and Harry cursed not having closed it before he fell asleep.

_Where am I?_ he thought.

He looked to his left and for a moment time stood still. Lavender Brown was lying on his arm next to him, her blonde hair wild on the pillow. He snapped back to reality and yanked it away as if it had caught fire. He jumped out of the bed, realized that he was naked and quickly pulled on his trousers that had obviously been thrown on the floor. Lavender stirred and opened her eyes.

"What the hell happened here?" Harry demanded, his voice sounded like nothing he had ever heard before. He was holding his breath as she opened her mouth to answer:

"Are you kidding?" she asked looking shocked.

"What the fuck am I doing here with you?"

"Harry, we slept together yesterday!" she answered shyly.

"No! We can't have!" Harry yelled at her. "I don't remember that, I wouldn't! I _couldn't_!"

Lavender sat up and Harry saw her naked upper body.

"No, no, no," he waved his hand at her and looked away, "cover yourself up for God's sake."

"Don't worry, Harry, I wont tell her."

"Shut up!" Harry sat down on one of the chairs, he felt like he was going to throw up. How the hell could he have done this?

"This can't be happening, this is some kind of joke right?" he begged of no one in particular.

"We were both drunk and got carried away, it happens."

"No, no it doesn't happen. I love her, I can't - I just can't have done this."

Lavender laid back down, obviously bored with the conversation. Harry pulled his blue wrinkled shirt from the floor and dashed from the hotel room. He arrived back at his flat and he started to frantically run around.

"I don't, I just can't!" he mumbled erratically to himself.

He passed a mirror in the hallway and stopped and looked at himself. Then he saw it, lipstick marks on his neck. Hermione never wore lipstick, it wasn't her lips. He slammed his fist as hard as he could into the mirror. It shattered violently but it just wasn't enough. He started punching the wall as hard as he could and didn't seem to notice the sharp pain and blood dripping from his fists.

"No!" he screamed and sank down to the floor.

He had always thought he knew himself, he had never been unfaithful to anyone. Now he had the girl of his dreams, the one he wanted to marry – and he had cheated on her. He didn't want to accept it, he couldn't. He didn't want to be this person. He hated people who did things like this. He started crying loudly and pulled his knees up to his face.

---

There was no way for Harry to get in contact with Hermione. The group had gone completely off the map and he knew he had the worst two weeks of his life laying ahead of him. A long and desperate wait. Harry had tried to use the Pensieve at the auror training, but it didn't work. Harry had just been to drunk for the memory to be left in his mind. It simply didn't exist.

---

Two days before Hermione's return Harry found Lavender. She was in her flat.

"Oh, hi, Harry," she sounded surprised to see him.

Harry walked inside without hesitation. He glanced at her, he felt disgusting to know that he had slept with her. Lavender looked him over, he looked absolutely awful.

"Are you ill?" she asked.

"I need for you to tell me everything that happened that night."

"Well I have a lot to tell you actually…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

-

-

-

Hermione ran up the stairs to her flat; she wanted to leave her things there as quickly as possible so she could go and see Harry. She had missed him so unbelievingly much and she wanted to start moving her stuff to his flat as soon as possible. She wanted to tell him all about the training and how well she had done, he would surely be proud of her. Most of all she just wanted to see his handsome face and kiss his glorious lips.

She yanked open the door and shrieked as she saw Harry's jacket thrown on her bed. "Harry?" she yelled out, she stood for a second and closed her eyes – she was holding her breath, praying he was there.

"In the living room," he answered and Hermione shrieked again. She ran inside and threw herself around his neck. Harry closed his eyes and took in her scent, her wonderful unique scent which he loved so much. She pulled away and looked at him, she was positively glowing.

"I missed you so much, Harry!" she kissed him hard on the lips, but pulled away when she felt no response.

"We have to talk;" he said and gestured for her to sit down on the sofa opposite of his armchair. She looked worried for a second and then asked:

"Did someone die?" It was a habit to ask this question since the war.

"No."

She couldn't believe how serious Harry was looking and wondered what could be so bad. She sat down and smiled weakly at him. Harry started to fidget with his hands and Hermione frowned, she had started to feel scared.

"Harry, stop it!" she ordered. "Just tell me." Harry's chest heaved up and down - he didn't know how to start.

"At the birthday party…"

"Fred and George's?"

"Yes, well as you know I was very drunk." Hermione nodded. She tilted her head slightly and Harry looked into her beautiful, cinnamon eyes. How could he ever tell her? Right now, it was unsaid… it was bliss. How could he break such a beautiful heart?

_Just do it you unworthy coward!_ he ordered himself.

"Well, I slept with Lavender."

Hermione stopped breathing and she felt as if the room had gotten ice-cold. Everything in the room went out of focus and she had to hold on to the armrest so she wouldn't just fall off the sofa.

"Wh-What?" she croaked.

"Yes. I am _so_ sorry Hermione, I can't even begin…"

"What?" she found her voice and yelled this time.

"I just, well I was so drunk. And I woke up naked in her bed."

Hermione stood up. "I don't want to hear this. It's just can't be true, it can't!" She looked Harry in the eyes, pleading for him to tell her it was a silly joke. But she knew Harry would never joke about anything like that. "Is it true Harry? Did you really sleep with her?" Harry looked sadder than she had ever seen him and he nodded. Hermione clasped at her chest – it felt as though her heart was literally breaking.

"There is something else," Harry whispered and Hermione looked at him.

"Well, what the fuck is it?" she finally said.

"Lavender is pregnant."

Hermione held her stomach with both her arms; she rocked slightly back and forth and started shaking her head. "No, no…" she whispered. Again the room fell out of focus and she realized that it was because her tears were overfilling. Harry sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I have no words," he simply said and she looked up at him. His face was also covered in tears. She shook her head and let out a loud wailing cry. She had no words either; she didn't know a single thing to say. She pictured her and Harry's future, the plans they had made – it was all disappearing in front of her. Her dreams were shattered in a moment, her life was ending. She looked at Harry again.

"How could you do this to me?" she cried.

"I don't know!" he answered honestly, he was crying as well. He reached out and put his hand on her back. She moved away from him.

"So what will happen now?" she asked but she already knew the answer.

"I - I have to take responsibility."

"Meaning?"

"Well, I grew up without parents, I can't just…" Hermione clasped her chest again.

"Oh my God, you're going to marry her, aren't you?" she gasped.

"Yes," Harry answered sadly, he looked down at his feet.

"I-I can't breathe!"

"I have to, I don't want to. I want to be with you, Hermione," Harry cried and put his face in his hands. Hermione stood up slowly. She looked down at Harry, it was obvious that he was hurting, but she didn't care.

"You've destroyed _everything_!" she said calmly to him. "I want you out of here when I get back." She left the apartment and when she rounded the corner of the building she immediately apparated to her other best friend. Her _only_ best friend!

---

As Ron opened the front door he looked happy for a brief moment when he saw her, but he quickly noticed the tears on her face. He dashed forwards and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on?" he asked concerned and Hermione realized that he didn't know.

Hermione collapsed in his arms and he helped her into his bedroom. She was shaking violently.

"Do you need a doctor?" he asked and she shook her head. He wrapped a blanket around her.

"Ha-Harry," she cried loudly.

"What about him? Is he hurt?" She shook her head and Ron started to realize what was going on.

"Did you have a fight or something?" He bent down and kneeled in front of her of her. "Please, Hermione, tell me."

"He has gotten Lavender pregnant and they're getting married."

Ron's eyes widened and then he wrapped his arms around Hermione as hard as he could. He couldn't quite comprehend what he was hearing. It just couldn't be….

"I'll kill him," he mumbled into her hair. He started to pull away.

"No, Ron, please! Please stay here with me."

He leaned back into the hug, there was no doubt Hermione needed him now. But as he held her, feeling her shake violently in his arms, he became more upset. Nothing had, and he doubted nothing ever would, hurt him as much as when Hermione cried.

---

When Harry opened the front door to his flat he was almost positive who would be on the other side. He didn't raise him arms to protect himself as Ron's fist came flying to his face. Harry took the blow and backed several steps away. Ron lunged forward and grabbed Harry's shirt.

"I'm going to kill you!" he yelled Harry in the face.

"Yeah, you should," Harry answered quietly. Ron stood still for a moment, still breathing violently, and then he let Harry go.

"How could you do this, Harry?" he glared at him, but there was an imploring desperation in his question. Harry didn't meet his eyes; he just stared at his feet.

"I have no answers, Ron, it just happened. I can't make excuses." Ron shook his head.

"But you _had _her, you had Hermione. You told me you would make her happy, so I backed off. Then you go and do something like this." Ron's temper was flaring up again and he felt like knocking a few of Harry's teeth out.

"I love Hermione," Harry answered.

"Nice way of showing it, mate! She's in my flat and she's been crying since she arrived." Harry looked heartbroken. "She will never speak to you again, and I don't blame her to tell you the truth!"

Harry started to become aggravated – his relationship with Hermione was none of Ron's business! He was their friend, not a part of their love life.

"Well you should be happy then, now you finally can have your go with her. Isn't this what you always wanted?" he snapped. Ron pushed him hard in the chest.

"She's my friend! And seems I'm a much better friend to her than you, I figure you only did it to get her in bed!" Harry pushed Ron hard on the shoulder and pointed his finger at him.

"Once, I allow you to say something like that, _once_! Next time I'll draw my wand!"

Harry's eyes were flaring. Ron pushed Harry's hand away.

"I just don't understand you Harry." He turned to leave.

"Just - just take care of her okay," Harry said to Ron's back as the door closed.

---

Hermione stayed in Ron's bed for a whole week. The whole class had time off after the camp. But even if they would have had classes, she would never have gone.

Ginny had the decency not to come in and talk to her, all Hermione wanted was to be left alone. Ron slept in the bed with her to keep her company and comfort her when she would begin crying uncontrollably. Hermione kept picturing Harry and Lavender in bed together. She wondered if he did the same things with her as he had done with Hermione. Sometimes she pictured Harry making sweet love to Lavender, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Other times she imagined them being like animals, violently feeding on each other's flesh. She thought about Lavender in a beautiful wedding dress, all their friends would be there. Harry would feed her cake; they would kiss and smile for the cameras….

Hermione had made herself sick many times dwelling on these thoughts. It took her a few extra days to start thinking about the baby Lavender was carrying. Harry's baby! The baby Hermione had always dreamed would grow in her own womb. He would be in the delivery room with Lavender, he would hold her hand and name their child.

Hermione buried her face in Ron's pillow.

_How could this have happened? What did I do to deserve this? My heart hurts so bloody much, I feel like I could die._

She looked over at an old photo from Hogwarts. It was standing on Ron's bedside table. The whole Gryffindor gang from the same year were in it. She was standing next to Harry, holding his hand. Right behind Harry was Lavender, smiling falsely to the camera. Hermione smashed the photo into the floor and stomped on it. The door opened suddenly and Ron was looking for the source of the crash.

"For God's sake, your foot is bleeding!" he sounded sad.

"I don't care." She sat down on the bed and looked out the window.

"Come here," he started tugging at her hand.

"No!" she protested.

"I don't care, Hermione," he said and pulled her out of the bedroom into the living room. Ginny was sitting on the sofa eating toast and looked surprised to see Hermione.

"Wow, so you've finally decided to join the living again."

"No, Ron apparently decided for me that I would," Hermione sulked. Ron pushed her down in an arm chair and went to get some bandages for her foot.

"For what it's worth Hermione, I'm really sorry what happened between you and Harry," Ginny said. Hermione nodded and looked away. She wondered how many times she would have to hear that sentence. People would pity her, the stupid girl who thought she had been the one to get Harry Potter's heart. She would be known as the stupid girl who had actually risked her friendship with her other best friend for a man who didn't really love her. At least not in the same way… Not in the same way Hermione had loved him.

Not forever….


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I love you****r reviews, keep 'em coming. I also enjoy your theories about what will happen… my fingers are itching… I want to write back to some of you, because some are right******

-

-

-

Chapter Twelve

-

-

-

Hermione called in sick for the following week as well, she couldn't bear going to training and seeing Harry already. No one had seen him in two weeks, well Lavender might have, but Hermione didn't want to think about that.

She started spending the evenings out in the flat with Ron and Ginny, and every morning she and Ron would go for a walk before he went to practice. She still cried sometimes when Ron wasn't home, it happened when she would allow herself to drift back to the past. She usually ended up in the house where she had spent Christmas with Harry; those days had been the best days of her life.

Ginny peeked in through the door. "Ron bought Chinese," she said and disappeared.

Hermione sat down in the living room and took a glass of wine from Ron. They started talking about everyday things, anything to avoid talking about Harry or anything concerning him.

"I saw Lavender today," Ginny suddenly said and there was a long silence. Hermione sat down her food on the table.

"And?" she asked.

"Nothing to tell really, she asked how you were." Hermione's insides started boiling.

"What the hell does she care about that? She should have thought about that before she got naked with my boyf..- with Harry!" Hermione raised her voice. Ron nodded, agreeing.

"Well things happen, she just wanted to know," Ginny continued, "I mean, didn't you ever think about me after you and Harry got together?" Hermione looked completely taken aback.

"What? You and Harry were together years ago; there was nothing between you and him, Ginny. I believe the situation was somewhat different between Harry and me, we were moving in together for God's sake." Ginny rolled her eyes and Ron quickly got in the middle of the conversation.

"Look, ladies, let's just talk about something else!"

"All I'm saying is that karma can be a bitch," Ginny added calmly.

"Shut the hell up, Ginny!" Ron said angrily. Hermione couldn't believe her ears, so Ginny thought that she deserved this?

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. I thought you were my friend, Ginny, but good to know." Hermione stood up.

"Wait, Hermione," Ron followed her, "where are you going?"

"I'm going home," and within minutes she had left their flat.

---

The fight with Ginny was exactly what Hermione had needed; it gave her a kick to stop feeling sorry for herself. She was a survivor; she was a Gryffindor for heaven's sake. It was time to pull herself together and start living again. One step at a time, one breath at a time and eventually the knife stuck in her chest might disappear.

It wasn't easy returning back to her flat, seeing all the packed boxes ready to move into Harry's flat. She took her time while unpacking them; she cleared a box where she started packing down her memories of Harry. Cards, dried flowers, photos and everything that reminded her of their time together. She knew she should throw them out but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Those things were connected to Harry, and as much as she hated herself for it, she still loved him more than anything.

---

She dreaded her first day back at training; she knew she might run into him at any point. She thanked her lucky stars that they had decided to keep their relationship a secret there, no one knew, so no one would ask questions. As her third class had passed there was still no sight of him, and Hermione kept wishing she wouldn't run into him. At the same time she wanted to see him more than anything, just a glance would be enough. She didn't have to wait long.

As she was sitting in the canteen on her third day back, finishing lunch, she could feel his presence. She looked up from her plate and saw Harry walking across the canteen. Everything moved in slow-motion and Hermione followed his every move. He must have felt her stare because he turned and looked at her; he stopped walking, but quickly found his composure and looked away. Hermione dropped her fork, she couldn't eat another bite. She didn't see him for the rest of the week.

At night Hermione laid and wondered if Lavender's stomach had started to grow, she counted the weeks on her fingers, she must be about five weeks pregnant so it wouldn't be showing. Had Lavender moved into Harry's apartment? Or were they going to get a house together closer to the wedding? When was the wedding? Would it be a big wedding or just small? Hermione had to take a sleeping draught, it was the only way for her to get her rest.

---

Hermione was running the obstacle course again, pushing herself harder and harder. She still had trouble climbing the high wall without magic but she kept on pushing. She jumped off it and landed hard in the mud. Mary was next to her, she leant Hermione a hand to help her up out of the mud. They started jogging next to each other. Hermione saw Harry and Cian approach Hermione's physical trainer and she watched him closely as she ran. He hadn't seen her yet and she was quite far away. Just the sight of him made her heart flutter. They were getting closer to them by the second and Hermione dreaded meeting his eyes as he would see her. Mary and her ran past and just as she did Harry looked up, their eyes met and Hermione quickly looked forwards.

"Come on, you're losing speed," Mary told her.

"I'm sorry, I just- I'm just tired." Hermione sat down on the ground once they had passed a corner where Harry couldn't see them.

"Come on, Hermione, you'll lose time!"

"Go ahead; I just need a few minutes." Mary shrugged and then continued running.

Hermione put her head between her knees; she just couldn't catch her breath. Her heart was beating quickly and she felt like she was going to be sick any minute. Would it always be like this when he saw him? She sat for a few more moments before she started running again.

The class after that was Defensive Spells and, to her horror, Harry and Cian would partake in the whole class. They sat next to each other on chairs at the front of the class and Hermione forced herself to look at anything but him. She was afraid that if she met his eyes she would start weeping.

The professor was now demonstrating standing positions for the best ways to block unforgivable curses. He soon directed the class to rise and start doing the same. Hermione and Mary moved to the back off the classroom. Harry and Cian walked around, giving the pupils directions. Hermione felt him getting closer behind her as she and Mary pretended to cast curses in return.

"Em, you need to have your other leg further…" Harry started but stopped as Hermione hissed at him.

"Don't talk to me!" Harry was taken aback by the harshness of her words. Mary couldn't hear them but looked impatient, she wanted tips as well.

"Look Hermione, you need to learn how to do these spells right so you can defend-"

"I'd rather be struck by a curse than speak to you!" she whirled around.

"Hermione…"

"Please, Harry, I can't bear it!" Harry saw that her eyes were tearing up and understood that she was pleading for him to walk by.

---

It was Saturday afternoon and Hermione was at home sorting through her flat, she had taken to doing this quite often. She would rearrange her cupboards, or sort her closet – anything to keep her busy. She refused to meet her friends during the weekends and evenings, even though she knew Harry wouldn't be there. She was slightly surprised when Luna stopped by, it wasn't a usual occurrence.

"Hi, Luna," Hermione said shocked as she opened the door. Luna just gave her a sweet smile. "Come on in." Luna walked right into the living room and sat down.

"What…?"

"I figured you needed to talk to someone," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Did Ron tell you to come?"

"No," she shook her head, "I just felt like you wanted to talk to someone who wasn't so involved in the whole situation."

Hermione sat down on the sofa, maybe Luna was right, maybe it would help to talk about it with someone other than Ron, and especially to a girl.

"I don't really know what to say, to tell you the truth. I hate Harry!"

"I don't think you do," Luna said and tilted her head.

"No, maybe I don't. But I should! I wish I did. I wish I could see Harry like I saw Draco Malfoy in school, like the lowest of the low. But I just can't. At night I still dream about him, and it's like nothing happened between us. I dream about… well the things we used to do. I've actually stopped taking the sleeping draught that hinders dreams. I want the dreams!" Hermione felt ashamed to tell someone about that. Luna nodded and looked at Hermione's hands, she was squeezing them tightly together and her hands were turning white.

"Harry's not supposed to be with Lavender…he should be with me," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, I believe he should as well," Luna agreed. "I can't quite understand how this happened." Hermione looked at Luna and really appreciated her words, she knew they were true. Luna never lied.

"I've always seen Harry as good as perfect, you know. And now this has happened and I hate him for making me see him in this new way. He said all those wonderful things to me and now it feels like he was lying about all of it. He promised me a future and then he spat at it. Do you understand what I mean?" Luna nodded again

"But Harry isn't perfect, Hermione, he made a mistake."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"It's a shame he and Lavender are getting married." The knife in Hermione's chest felt like it was being pushed in deeper.

"Sometimes, "Hermione hesitated, "sometimes I wish I would have gotten pregnant, than he would have married me."

"He would still have been with Lavender, though," Luna said carefully.

"I know." Tears welled over and spilt down her cheeks.

"You will get through this, Hermione."

"I'm trying, I really am. I try to take it one day at a time, I'm fighting to survive, but I just feel like it gets harder by the day. I know I'm silly, we only had a few months together…" she wiped her tears.

"You had years together, your souls have always been lovers even though you just recently became so in real life. You are soul mates." Hermione started crying loudly.

"I thought you were here to make me feel better," she smiled through her tears.

"No one can make you feel better; I came so you could talk to someone."

"Thank you," Hermione said and went over and gave Luna a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

-

-

-

-

Chapter Thirteen

-

-

-

-

Luna and Hermione became a lot closer after that evening and Luna stopped by a few times every week. They would just talk for hours, and Hermione had started to really enjoy Luna's entertaining stories. It helped Hermione keep her mind on other things for a while. They would eat far too unhealthy pastries and sometimes they would drink wine, swapping stories from their day to day life. Luna would listen patiently to Hermione' stories about how she had seen Harry from a far in training, and she would tell Luna how Harry had changed assignments at the training so he wouldn't be in her group. Hermione had only seen him a few times since the incident in class.

Just as she started to think life was getting safer and more Harry free she had her closest Harry encounter yet. It had been two months since their break-up. Hermione had been to many dinners at The Burrow, Harry had of course not been there. She missed him desperately but she would only admit it to Luna. Hermione had decided to make a spontaneous trip to Ron and Ginny's flat, she knew Ron was home alone so she brought food and a muggle movie – Ron was very fascinated by them. She knocked quickly and then let herself in.

"Ron, it's me. I brought food from the greasy steakhouse you like so much, and I got us a few movies so you can choose which one you like," she yelled out as she rambled through the bag. She walked towards the living room without looking up.

"Are you in the mood for a lazy ev-" Hermione stopped talking as she looked up and saw two pairs of eyes looking at her, one pair was the greenest eyes she had ever seen in her life. The eyes she had looked into so many times before.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ron stood up quickly and it was obvious that he was lost for words.

"Hi," Harry said. His heart started beating quickly as he saw her. She looked so beautiful but the look on her face as she saw him was killing him.

"I-I'll just go." She started to turn.

"No, Hermione wait," Ron said, but she carefully put the bags on the floor and left the flat. She held her breath until she had exited the building, not really knowing why.

She was proud of herself for not crying.

_See, it's getting better!_ she told herself. _You're going to be fine._

When she returned home she started making dinner for herself and soon there was a knock on her door. She knew Ron would show up, desperate to explain. The truth was that she wasn't mad at him at all, Harry was his best friend after all. The true surprise came when she opened the front door and found Harry there instead of Ron.

"Harry," she wasn't prepared for this. She had practiced being strong when she met him in the corridors at training, not like this. She was in her sweats with her hair in a messy ponytail. Her t-shirt was stained with tomato sauce from her cooking.

"Please let me in."

She didn't know why but she obeyed. Harry walked straight into the living room and sat down in the same armchair he always chose. He looked around, it looked almost the same. The only difference was that the boxes were gone. Hermione stood in the door between the hall and living room.

"What do you want?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I want to see you."

"Well, you can't."

"I miss you," Harry looked at her and she could see true sorrow in his eyes. She walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"It doesn't matter, Harry, everything is ruined."

"I know, I ruined it," he whispered. Hermione didn't answer, there was obviously no need to attack or kick Harry, he was already as low as he could get.

"I just miss you so much," he said again and put his head in his hands.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" she asked again.

"I don't know what to do, Hermione," he looked up and now there was true desperation in him, "I can't live like this! I am miserable. I still can't accept what I did and I hate myself for it everyday. I hate myself for hurting you and I hate myself for hurting myself by my actions. I miss you every single minute and… I just want to hold you and smell you."

Quickly he was on his feet and moved over to the sofa. He kneeled on the floor in front of her and they were close. Hermione froze, she couldn't move. Harry was so close to her, if she reached out she could touch his face. She wanted to touch it!

Harry looked at her lips and then gently caressed her cheek with his hand.

"Harry…" she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Do you miss me to?" She swallowed hard and didn't answer. "I can't live without you, Hermione," he leaned forwards and put his forehead against hers. She breathed fast and opened her eyes, looking into his eyes. They still felt like home and for just a moment the world stopped again and the only two people in the world were her and Harry. Nothing had happened and things were as they had been between them. But fantasies and frozen moments can't last, and soon she snapped back to reality. She jerked her head back and pushed his hand away.

"You are getting married to another woman, Harry," she said coldly.

"I know." He stood up and walked over to the wall and slammed his fist into the wall.

Hermione jumped up.

"Don't Harry!" she grabbed his arm as he pulled it back to hit the wall again. He spun around and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her closer and smashed his lips into hers. It was a hungry and desperate kiss, full of passion and despair. He turned her around and pressed her against the wall. Hermione couldn't stop herself; she wanted Harry in a way that almost felt unnatural. Harry pressed himself hard against her, he felt like he needed just one moment. One moment with her, one moment when his heart wouldn't hurt so damn much. When he was with Hermione he felt happy, his heart felt content and his soul smiled. She ran a hand through his hair but then pushed him away again.

"You should leave." He looked intently at her.

"Yeah."

"I mean it Harry."

"I know," he answered sadly and started walking towards the door.

Just as he was leaving he turned around and said: "It will always be you Hermione, you'll always be the one I'll love." Hermione suddenly got angry.

"Damn it Harry, what gives you the right to come here and say something like that? I am doing my best to get over you, do you realize how many steps backwards this is?"

"I die without you…" he whispered so lightly that Hermione almost didn't hear what he was saying. She closed the door behind him. She could hear Harry leaning against the door; Hermione knew he had his head pressed against it. She let her hand gently touch the door, wishing her hand was touching Harry's warm skin.

---

Classes went fairly well the following week. Hermione saw Harry a few times, but he was gentle enough to avoid looking at her, and he didn't try to speak to her. She had chosen the seat closest to the window, she felt it helped her a great deal while Harry was giving lectures to stare out of the window and dream that she was somewhere else. Harry was at the moment giving a lecture about battle in war. Hermione felt like she didn't even need to be there. She almost knew as well as Harry what had happened in the war. She had fought next to him, side by side. She had bled with him, she had bled _for_ him – and in a way she still was bleeding. Harry suddenly caught her attention.

"The hardest thing when you are fighting your enemy is when you have people around you that you care about. Your friends, your family, and the one you love…" he went quiet a moment and Hermione looked up at him. He still didn't meet her eyes.

"One has to focus on the danger, but still try not to think about the danger the people around you are in. Naturally you have to watch others backs, but if you are constantly thinking 'my brother might die,' you wont be able to fight – and that will get you _and_ you brother killed. We lost many good people in the war, and we must always remember how bravely they fought, and that they fought for us…" He was interrupted as the door to the classroom opened. One of the receptionists at the front desk was there.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter, didn't mean to interrupt you. It's just that your girlfriend is here and she says you have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes." Hermione swallowed hard, she couldn't look away.

Harry's eyes immediately darted towards her and for a second they looked intensely at each other. "Damn, I forgot." Harry mumbled and started gathering up his things. "You can have the rest of the afternoon off!"

His eyes found Hermione's again and she couldn't look away. It was real; Harry was going to the doctor to check on his baby. His baby with someone else. She could see the pleading look on his face, and for a moment she thought Harry was about to walk over to her desk. She quickly broke their eye contact and started packing down her things. When she looked up, he was gone.

---

"Hermione, I have to ask you something." Ron was trying to pick the prawns out of their Chinese food.

"What?" Hermione had her mouth full of fried rice. They were sitting on the living room floor with many boxes of food in front of them. Two days had passed since the incident in the classroom.

"Ehm… well, I don't really…"

"Just spit it out. Is it something about Harry or what?" she sounded annoyed.

"Well, you know, it's my mum and dad's wedding anniversary soon, and well, they are throwing this huge party at the Burrow." Hermione knew what was coming.

"They want to invite Harry," Ron continued.

"And Lavender." Hermione finished for him. He nodded apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. They won't if you tell them no. It's just…you know that Harry is part of the family. And Lavender kind of, well she is part of the deal now, isn't she."

"It was just a matter of time," Hermione said quietly. Her eyes started to fill up slightly and Ron frowned. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to him so she almost fell into his shoulder. She closed her eyes and managed to hold her tears back. Ron leaned his head against the top of her head.

"You'll be okay; I'll be your date!" Ron almost sounded a bit hopeful.

"No, that's okay Ron. I'll ask someone from school. That'll be easier." He nodded and gave her a small smile.

---

The day before the anniversary party, Luna and Hermione were in Hermione's apartment making small gift bags for the party. They had promised Mrs. Weasley they'd take care of that.

"So how are we feeling about tomorrow?" Luna asked and tried to sound normal.

"Nervous as hell," Hermione admitted. Luna nodded but didn't answer.

"I don't want any surprises," Hermione continued, "So what's the story? They're living together now, right?"

Luna took a moment before she answered. "Yes." Hermione handled the gift baskets a bit rougher.

"Sounds normal, I mean they are getting married and all. Are they engaged yet?"

Luna shook her head, "Not that I know about."

"I bet Lavender looks great with her big belly." Hermione said more to herself than to Luna.

"Well, I haven't seen her in a long time, but I doubt her belly is that big, it's just been five months."

The words hit Hermione, five months… had she really been without Harry for that long? In a way it felt like time went so slow, but the next moment she felt like Harry had been in her bed yesterday.

"Look Hermione, you are bringing William – he's really cute, you have a beautiful dress. You will, as Ginny would say; out-shine Lavender and make Harry eat his heart out."

"It doesn't matter, Luna, he is still getting married to someone else. He still cheated on me."

---

Harry came home from work late. He walked into the kitchen and saw dinner on the stove. Lavender was in the living room watching a muggle soap-opera. She quickly got up as she heard him in the kitchen.

"You're home," she smiled at him.

"Yeah, just got in," he answered politely.

"Great, I'm making shepherd's pie."

He nodded. "I'll just go and freshen up."

Lavender nodded and started setting the table. Harry splashed his face with cold water, he hated coming home. He hated the polite charade he kept up with Lavender. He hated his life. He looked into his reflection. _This is your own fault!_ He walked back into the kitchen and found Lavender waiting for him at the table. She smiled politely.

"Sorry, you didn't have to wait for me."

"Of course I'll wait for you, Harry," she answered and poured him some water. Harry took a bite of her food.

"It's good," he mumbled.

"Thanks. So how was your day?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, same as always. Yours?"

"I went shopping, I bought some great things for the baby."

"Great." Harry put some more pie in his mouth as he glanced at the shopping bags in the corner. Lavender had full access to his vault now, and there was nothing she loved more than shopping.

"So, I'm really looking forward to the party tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah, should be good fun. Just, well…you know."

"What?"

"It might be awkward. We're not people's favourites right now." Lavender put her hand on Harry's.

"Oh please, it's been five months. They need to get over it." Harry yanked it back.

"They're right to think we're bastards!" he hissed.

"Harry!"

"Sorry," he drank some more water. He finished dinner quickly.

"Thanks, dinner was great," he said as he started clearing the table.

"I was thinking about starting to make my bedroom into a nursery." Harry froze what he was doing.

"So maybe it's time I move into your room," she looked cautiously at him. "It's just a mater of time anyway, Harry." He turned and looked at her. She was smiling sweetly at him.

"No."

"But, Harry-"

"No." He turned and walked back to his room. He knew he was rude but he didn't care. He didn't want Lavender in his room, and he certainly didn't want her in his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

-

-

-

Chapter Fourteen

-

-

-

Hermione wore a light blue summer dress to the party. She let her hair free and the waves and curls danced down her back. It was late August and it was very hot outside. William picked her up at her flat and together they apparated to the Burrow. As they arrived, Hermione was slightly surprised at the amount of people there. Even more than Bill and Fleur's wedding were attending. She looked around and saw few faces that she recognized. Tables were set all over the garden and she sat down with William. Each table had a large enchanted fire as a centrepiece. It was really cozy. Food wasn't being served yet, and people were still mingling and having drinks in the garden. The day was lovely, the sky was bright blue and Hermione thought about how lucky Molly and Arthur had been with the weather. She spotted Ginny and Ron some way away, they were both helping Aunt Muriel to her seat and she was talking vividly with them, both looking desperate to get away.

William leaned over and whispered: "Will you excuse me while I find a restroom?" She smiled sweetly at him and watched him walk away.

He was a very handsome man; he was one year a head of her in training and one of the more popular amongst the girls. He was Irish with a lovely accent. He had brown hair and his eyes were almost black. He always had a smile on his face and a friendly word to anyone. Hermione turned and looked for Ron and Ginny again, and it looked like Muriel had chained them to the table. Ron caught her eye and made a grimace. She was happy Ron was at the party, he had been a better friend these months than he ever had before.

"Hello," a voice Hermione knew well spoke. She turned and looked up at the figure in front of her. The sun was shinning brightly and she saw the outline of Harry's figure.

"Hi," she answered coldly and took a sip of her glass of champagne. Harry fidgeted for a few seconds.

"Is that seat taken?" he nodded to the chair next to her.

"Yes." Harry looked at the jacket hanging of the back of the chair.

"Congratulations," he mumbled.

"Sorry?" Hermione looked up at him again.

"Nothing." They looked at each other for a few seconds.

"You look nice," Harry whispered.

"Harry," she said in a pleading, yet warning voice.

"I wasn't sure you'd come tonight." He changed the subject.

"Why wouldn't I? Molly and Arthur are part of my family, aren't they?"

"I'm happy you came." In what felt like slow-motion, Hermione saw a hand suddenly appear on Harry's arm and he quickly turned. Slowly Hermione saw the form of Lavender Brown come in to sight.

"Where did you disappear to?" she heard Lavender say. Harry quickly tried to turn Lavender around and steer them away but she saw Hermione over his shoulder.

"Oh, Hermione, hi." Lavender sounded afraid of Hermione.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to answer. The bump on Lavender's stomach was undeniable. She wore a baby pink dress and her hair was in two braids. She looked like a typical pregnant woman would.

"Just, just go back to our seats I'll be right there," Harry said to her. She turned without answering.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to Hermione.

"What for?" she tried to sound casual.

"You know."

"No, what? You're fiancé and mother of your child must be allowed to talk to you, right?" The hurt on Harry's face was obvious and Hermione felt slightly ashamed.

"I hope you have a nice evening," he turned and walked away.

Not many minutes after that Ron joined her. He had with him two champagne flutes. "I saw," he said as he sat down.

"Let's not talk about that," Hermione smiled at him, "You look very handsome!" she gently rubbed his arm and Ron beamed at her.

"Ginny said I look like a casino waiter," Ron muttered and Hermione laughed at him.

"Well, you don't." Ron leaned closer.

"You look very pretty to Hermione," he was interrupted when William returned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interfere," he said but still sat down. Ron shrugged and Hermione smiled at William.

The tension was obvious and Hermione quickly changed the subject. "So when will dinner be served?" she asked.

"Soon, I hope, I could eat my own arm," Ron complained. Ginny sat down at the empty chair.

"Honestly, how old will Muriel get?" she complained.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded, but still laughed.

"It's not like I wish her to die, but at some age one should stay at home and rest!" Ginny continued but went quiet as she saw William. It was obvious that she liked what she saw.

"Well, hello, I'm Ginny Weasley." She gave him her hand.

"Well, hello, Ginny, I'm William Warner."

Ron eyed them and filled in: "William is Hermione's date." Realisation hit Ginny and she let go of William's hand. Hermione didn't mind, it was obvious Ginny had found William attractive, and he had found her interesting as well. Hermione had only brought William so she wouldn't be at the party alone.

"Oh, I see Fleur!" Hermione announced. "William, will you excuse me while I run over and say hello?"

"Do you want me to join you?" he asked.

"No, you stay with Ginny and Ron," Hermione answered and left. Ron soon excused himself as well and William was left alone with Ginny.

---

Dinner was in the form of a large barbeque, there was a long buffet table with endless amounts of food. Hermione walked slowly in the queue and eyed all the food.

"Jeez, eat a lot, these Weasley's, don't they?" William joked.

"You think you know, but you can never imagine," Hermione answered and looked ahead to were Ron was loading food on his plate. A chicken wing was balancing dangerously close to the edge of his overfilled plate and as he loaded some more chips on his plate it fell over. Hermione was just about to yell out for Ginny to get her dress out of the way when a quick hand had swooped the chicken leg out of the air.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled as she saw how close the greasy chicken leg had been to her brand new dress. Harry put the chicken leg back on Ron's plate.

"Thanks, mate," Ron said honestly relieved not to have to deal with Ginny's fury for the rest of the evening.

"Once a seeker, always a seeker, Harry," Ginny said and batted her eyelashes at him.

_Unbelievable, Ginny is still trying to flirt with Harry. After everything that has happened, after all these years! _Hermione thought annoyed. She didn't know what annoyed her more, that Ginny was flirting with Harry or that that she herself still became insanely jealous. Harry grabbed a napkin and dried off his greasy hand. Hermione didn't know if she should introduce William or not. Obviously William would know that Hermione knew Harry, everyone did. But he didn't know about their romance history – hardly no one did.

"Potter!" William burst out and Hermione was taken aback.

"William," Harry sounded as surprised. He walked over to them. William shook Harry's hand and then rested it around Hermione's waist. She tried not to look pleased at the look on Harry face.

"You know each other?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"Harry's taught a few classes of mine," William answered.

"Yeah, you are a very good student," Harry admitted.

"Why don't you come over and join us later, I'd love to get a chance to talk to you. I'll buy you a drink, know they're free, but still." William laughed. Harry looked uncomfortably at Hermione.

"I think I better not," Harry tried.

"Oh come on, just for a while." William followed Harry's line of sight and saw Lavender waiting for Harry further in front of the queue.

"Bring your girlfriend as well." Hermione bit down on her lip so hard that she would soon start bleeding. Finally Harry turned and walked back to Lavender.

_It will get better, with time it will get better!_ She thought.

Harry didn't join them and, to Hermione's relief, he and Lavender sat so far away from them that Hermione couldn't even see them. It helped her to relax. She switched seats with Luna after a while, leaving Ginny and William alone in their deep Quidditch conversation.

"Honestly, for how long can Ginny discuss Quidditch?" she muttered to Ron.

"Coming from one who can discuss books for hours," Ron laughed and ate some more of the strawberry cake.

"I want to get drunk," Hermione whispered and leaned closer to Ron.

"Me to." Luna added. Ron gave them both a wicked smile and got up. He quickly returned with a small bronze flask.

"In here ladies, is the most evil and darkest of potions, something so wicked that you will never be yourself again."

"Bolly's batlike babmboozle potion?" Luna asked with big eyes.

"Wha- No! I was kidding, it's just firewhisky," Ron answered and shook his head.

"I couldn't drink that here… I couldn't possibly, what would your parents think?" Hermione said.

"Let's go down to the creek," Ron suggested.

"Your parents…"

"They'll never notice. There are so many people here, besides, look at mum – she's all rosy. She's been having that pineapple wine Fred bought."

Hermione contemplated for a few seconds and then agreed. They brought Ginny and William along but left everyone else at the party.

It really was a beautiful evening, the sun hadn't set yet and the ground almost looked like gold. They made a large fire and laid down on blankets. Ginny had brought along some wine and butterbeers when she heard about their adventure. They had a great time, talking and laughing and for a few hours Hermione managed to press Harry out of her mind, but she should have known it was too good to be true.

"We should go and get Potter," William suggested. There was an immediate silence.

"No mate, maybe next time," Ron said and tried to change the subject. Ron had been getting along quite well with William, of course it had helped that Hermione sat across from William – not next to him, Ron did tense up every time William would try to get closer to her.

"I'll go over and ask him," William said. Ginny nodded at him and smiled. Hermione glared at her. Ginny rolled her eyes as if Hermione was being silly.

"No, you can't!" Luna announced loudly. William turned around and frowned.

"Why?" William demanded and Hermione looked at the other's faces.

"Because of me," Luna answered.

"What?" William said, he laughed a bit and then drank some more whiskey.

"Yeah, I had a fight with him, and we're not friends anymore." William shrugged and let the subject go. Hermione looked at Luna and gave her a thankful smile. Luna didn't stay for too long, her father came and got her and soon Ginny and William were riding around on Ginny's new broom. Hermione and Ron were left alone on the ground.

"So, you all right?" Ron slurred slightly. She nodded and smiled at him.

"You are so sweet. Ron, you always care about my wellbeing."

"Course, always have, haven't?"

The sun had set and Hermione shuddered slightly. She looked up at the pitchblack sky, the moon was shining strong. "You cold?" She nodded and Ron put his arm around her. Hermione looked up at Ginny and William, she was making loops and William was holding on for dear life. She felt Ron stiffening next to her and she realized that they were sitting unusually close. She turned her head and looked into his eyes.

"Um, I - maybe we should go if you're cold," Ron said and swallowed hard. Hermione gently put her hand on Ron's cheek and he stopped breathing. She leaned closer very slowly and let her lips lightly touch his lips. Ron still wasn't breathing but he carefully kissed her back. She didn't know what made her kiss him. Maybe it was because she was sad after seeing Harry and Lavender. Maybe it was pure gratitude at how wonderful Ron had been. Maybe she was just enjoying the undivided attention he was giving her. Hermione deepened the kiss and it seemed like that was all Ron needed because now he pulled her closer in his embrace and put one hand in her hair. She felt Ron's tongue find its way in her mouth.

_What are you doing, you fool? You shouldn't do this! You know that this will get Ron's hope up! _She scolded herself._ But it feels so good to just be wanted for one night, and he knows this is just a bit of snogging._

Hermione gently leaned back on the blanket and Ron followed her down. He was leaning on one elbow while he was carefully kissing her and his other hand was holding her waist.

"Oh, Hermione," he mumbled into her lips. She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck, and for a moment a pair of green eyes flashed before her eyes.

_No! Fuck off! _she thought angrily_. I am kissing Ron because I want to; you have no place in my mind._

Ron found her mouth again and eagerly kissed it.

"Eh-hm." Ron flew off Hermione and looked like he had been caught trying to steal the crown jewels. Ginny and William was peering down from Ginny's broom, flying just a few feet about the ground. Ron sat up and ran both his hands through his hair. Hermione sat up as well.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Not as much as you, apparently," Ginny snickered and Hermione thought that sometimes Ginny could be such a…

" We, um- the, wh…" Ron couldn't even get a single word out and Hermione had to smile at him.

"William wanted to invite us all for tea and sandwiches at his flat, but I think I'll fly him home and leave you two at it," Ginny said and turned her broom so quickly that Hermione didn't have time to answer. William turned and waved, surprised.

"Awkward," Ron mumbled and started picking at the whole on his knee.

"No, it isn't." Hermione said and took his hand.

She saw the light of hope in his eyes and quickly added: "We're best friends, Ronald, we're allowed to snog after a few drinks. It's no one's business but ours, right? Besides – Ginny should be happy. She's wanted to be alone with William all night."

Ron looked a bit disappointed but said: "Right, yeah. Come on, I'll take you home."

Hermione let Ron hold her hand as they walked away from the creek, and as she did her heart filled with a sorrow too strong for words.


	15. Chapter 15

-

-

-

Chapter Fifteen  
-

-

-

It was finally Monday and Harry was glad to be back at work. He had dreaded the weekend, worst of all the moment Hermione would see Lavender at the party. Hermione had disappeared with the others quickly enough, but Harry still couldn't shake the look on Hermione's face as she had seen Lavender.

Harry kept waiting for it all to get better, _this will pass_, he kept telling himself. He didn't know who he was trying to fool, this wasn't passing. Lavender was having his child, they were getting married and he had lost Hermione forever. That would never change.

She had already started dating other guys and it was killing Harry. _Speaking of the devil!_ he thought, as William entered the classroom. As Harry feared, William immediately approached him.

"Potter!" he smiled widely.

"William," Harry answered politely.

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to have that drink this weekend at the party." William was speaking a bit too loud and people started to look at them.

_We're not friends you git_, Harry thought. "So did you enjoy yourself?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I had a great time."

"You left early, did you?" Harry tried not to sound too interested.

"No, we didn't leave, we went down to that old creek and had a small party there. I wanted to get you mate, but Luna told me you two were - well you know, not the best of friends right now."

"Mm…right. So, you and Hermione, huh?" Harry couldn't stop himself.

"No way, that never happened. Too bad, though, she's a great girl."

"Oh?" Harry's heart felt lighter.

"No, she apparently has her eye on someone else." Harry felt like he could breathe again.

"Yeah, your friend Ron." Harry almost started laughing.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yup, found 'em going at it by the creek."

The colour from Harry's face disappeared. "You what?"

"Yeah, we were flying around - Ginny and me, that is - and when we came back they were horizontal, one in top of the other. I don't mind, though, I took quite a liking to Ginny, actually."

Cian walked up behind them and slammed his hand hard into Harry's back.

"What do you say, Harry, we'll give them a hard lesson today, don't you agree?" Harry managed a nod.

---

Ron and Hermione? Hermione and Ron? No it didn't make any sense; she had said that she never fancied Ron. Had she done it as revenge? Of course, that had to be it. She wanted to hurt Harry back. Harry tried to focus on the class he was to teach but he kept losing the thread and Cian had to take over.

Harry managed to make it through the day without seeing Hermione or making any horrible mistakes during his lessons. But when his day was over, he knew exactly where he wanted to go.

Not many minutes had passed after his shift was over before he was knocking loudly on Hermione's door. As the door opened Hermione barely had time to register who was there before Harry pushed himself inside. He ran straight into the living room looking round frantically, he didn't know what he had expected, Ron lying naked on the sofa maybe?

"Harry what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione demanded as she ran after him inside.

"Is it true?" Harry was yelling, but he didn't even know it.

"What?" she yelled back but she was fairly sure what he was talking about.

"You and Ron!" he pointed his finger in her face.

"Depends on what you've heard," she answered defiantly. Harry nodded angrily. He looked at her open and down.

"I can't believe you," he hissed.

"What the hell did I do?" she yelled at him.

"You're just with Ron because you want to get back at me." Hermione pushed him hard in the chest.

"First of all, I'm not _with_ Ron. Second of all, don't flatter yourself. Third, how is any of your business who I'm with?"

"You know I never stopped loving you! You know seeing you with Ron would be toture! How the hell can he do this to me? Is he content being second runner up? Anything to get into you knickers, huh?" Hermione just stared at Harry.

"How can you talk like that about Ron, and about me?" Harry ran a hand through his hair and let out a loud groan.

"Are you with Ron? Have you slept with him?" his voice sounded close to tears.

"I'm not going to answer that, it's between him and me."

"That means _yes_!" he bellowed.

"So what if I did? You are spending every single night with Lavender!"

"I don't sleep with her, she has her own room! I've never slept with her… except."

"Yeah, that's right, except when you got her pregnant." Harry went quiet again.

"I don't even remember it."

"Well look at her belly and it might all come back to you. Now get the hell out, Harry, you have no right to come here and demand answers from me like this." Harry glared at her for a moment before turning in a Snape-like manner and storming out of the apartment.

---

Ron received an owl shortly after from Hermione, inviting him over. He saw immediately by Hermione's face that something had happened.

"Harry knows that we kissed at the party," she said as Ron sat down in the living room

"How? William?" Ron asked. He looked somewhat scared.

"I guess. Or Ginny could have told him… wouldn't surprise me."

"He was pretty mad I'm guessing." Hermione nodded.

"He thinks we are a couple and that we've slept together."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Hermione!" Ron looked shocked. "You can't let him think that."

"Why not? It's not his business what we do, I'll snog you as much as I like." Ron's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Ron went quiet again.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione finally asked, a bit annoyed that Ron wasn't as appalled by Harry's behaviour as she had been.

"I just feel sorry for Harry."

"What?" she shieked.

"Just think about it for a second Hermione. I know you are really mad at Harry about Lavender, and I totally agree with you," he added quickly as she opened her mouth, "but Harry never stopped loving you. He's been crushed by this break-up and now he probably thinks you and I are getting it on." Hermione crossed her arms.

"You didn't seem to mind this weekend, I thought it's what you wanted." It didn't come out the way she had wanted it to. She could see the hurt all over Ron's face.

"I think I'll go home." Hermione stood up as well.

"No, Ron, please I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine, and to tell you the truth… I guess it was something we both had to get out of our systems. I kind of have my eye on someone else…" he answered and walked out the door.

---

Hermione found herself walking around in the pouring rain. The second the rain had started it had felt like it was drawing her outside. Nothing could clear her head like a long walk in the rain. Only this time it didn't help. She kept thinking about the look on Harry's face and she felt so guilty. And every time she admitted to herself that she was feeling guilty she got angry. Why did she feel guilty? Had she slept with Ron? No! Had she gotten someone pregnant? No! Was she the one who had ruined their happiness? No!

The rain came down hard on her shoulders, and it felt soothing. She looked up at the dark sky and the raindrops hit her in the face. She looked at the moon, and the well known feeling of sadness filled her again.

"We are both crying tonight, aren't we?" she asked, looking at the moon.

Hermione soon found herself outside Harry's apartment building. She looked up at his window. The flat looked dark except Harry's bedroom window. Was he in there alone? Had he been telling the truth? Did Lavender sleep by herself? She stood for a few more minutes looking at the window, she was getting cold. Her hair was completely soaked and it was dripping wildly.

---

Harry was lying on his bed, reading a book and trying to get his mind off what had happened earlier. He heard a soft knock and hurried to the front door. The last thing he wanted was Lavender to wake up. He couldn't hide his shock when he saw a soaked through Hermione outside of his door. The mascara was running down her cheeks and she was shaking slightly. He stepped out into the hallway closing the door gently behind him. He saw Hermione trying to peek inside.

"Am I disturbing anything?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"No," he didn't know what else to answer.

"Can we talk?"

He nodded. "Not here, can we just go outside or something. I'd just die if Lavender opened the door," she begged.

"But it's raining."

"So?"

Harry quickly tip-toed back inside and got his jacket. He walked quietly behind Hermione outside. She stopped under a small rock sticking out of a building.

She turned and looked up at Harry.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" his tone was hard.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what happened before. This is _my_ life Harry."

"Yeah, well, you already said that. And I wish I could say that I am happy for you and Ron, but I'm not." Hermione looked down at her shaking hands. They were getting whiter as she got colder. She looked back up into Harry's green eyes. His hair was just a bit wet, but it was still dripping down on his shoulders.

"I'm not with Ron," she said in barely a whisper. Harry didn't speak, but looked like he wanted her to continue. "Yeah, we snogged, but that's all. It happened once. I hate myself for being here, explaining this to you. I wish I didn't feel like I had to, and I hate you for making me feel like I'm cheating on you." Hermione's eyes welled over with tears and as they gushed over they got lost among the raindrops on her face.

Harry took a step closer to her, barely able to control himself; he wanted to kiss her and press her up against the wall.

"I wish we could put our lives on hold, and just go somewhere. Back to the beach house!" he whispered.

He was so close that Hermione could feel his hot breath on her skin. She let out a cry and leaned her head against Harry's chest. She started crying violently. Harry put his hand on her head and closed his eyes.

"I hate seeing you like this," he whispered. "And I hate that I'm the reason. I wish I was a good person who could leave you alone – move away. But if I don't get to see you…I can't breathe." He knew he was rambling but he had to get it out.

"I miss you so much, Harry," she cried into his chest and her words felt like knives in his chest. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. Their eyes met again and Hermione's world stood still.

"Please don't kiss me," she breathed.

"I'll die if I don't."

"I'll die if you _do_," she answered honestly. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her and she hugged him back. Neither of them could feel the rain or the cold anymore, they just welcomed the feel of each other's embrace again.

"I have to go," Hermione finally said.

"No," Harry said and it physically hurt him as she pulled away. He grabbed her hand.

"Harry, please," she pleaded.

"I can't…."

Hermione pulled her hand back and walked quickly away.


	16. Chapter 16

-

-

-

Chapter Sixteen

-

-

-

The following days passed by in a haze for Hermione. She avoided the two classes she knew she would meet Harry in and went straight home.

She didn't feel like reading or studying. Every night she found herself sitting by the window looking out at the pouring rain. It hadn't stopped raining since that evening she had gone to see Harry. She found it slightly eerie. She truly felt like the world was crying along with her.

Hermione felt like she had taken so many steps backwards, not that she had ever been close to getting over Harry. But the wounds felt so fresh again, and they were hurting more than ever. She missed Harry, and she hated their situation so much. She hated that she had always seen Harry as an amazing person, but after what he had done – she couldn't do so anymore.

Ron was playing a big game the next day, but for one of the first times; Hermione was going to miss it. She couldn't run into Harry and Lavender again. It didn't matter what the occasion was. She'd had enough!

---

"Cheers!" the Ron's team yelled together. They had won by a landslide and now it was time to party. Ron had to admit that he had been disappointed that neither Harry nor Hermione had shown up, but he could understand their reasons. The team members were all getting drunk, and Ron was falling behind. He had injured his shoulder and wanted to go gently tonight. He looked around the bar, there were many Quidditch groupies around, but he wasn't interested.

"Come here, Ronnie-boy," Patrick called out. He waved at Ron, who obeyed and sat down.

"You were awesome tonight, Ron," Sally slurred, sipping a glass of wine. Sally was a well known Quidditch groupie, eager to go home either with male or female players, it didn't really matter to her.

"Yeah, thanks, Sally," Ron answered and turned to Patrick.

"I'll buy the next round, what are you drinking, Ronnie?" Ron smacked Patrick on the shoulder.

"Don't effing call me that!" Ron scolded and Patrick laughed loudly.

It wasn't long until the whole team was gathered around the table. Ron was tired and wanted to go home when talk came around to marriage.

Jessie, one of the girls on the team said: "Well I can't wait to get married, as long as the guy supports the right team in Quidditch, that is!" The others laughed and cheered again.

"Well, we guys have to watch our backs, there's always girls trying to snare us." Patrick said.

"You don't mean me, do you?" Sally pouted. Patrick put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a kiss.

"Course not sugar, you'd never try anything like that. But a few months back I was seeing this babe." He leaned closer so not everyone around them could hear. The rest of the team followed.

"She was a real looker, but I just wanted to have fun, you know." The others nodded understandably.

"Well, then she comes and tells me that she's knocked up, and that I should marry her." Everyone's eyes were opened wide and even Ron was listening now.

"Told her I wasn't falling for that one, told her – how the hell could I know I was the dad? You know there girls, just trying to get hitched to a rich famous bloke like us."

"Maybe she was pregnant for real!" Sally scolded.

"Yeah she was, but I'm guessing I wasn't the dad, seen her around town with someone else now." The subject got dropped and Ron thought about what Patrick had told him. Suddenly the truth dawned on him.

---

Ron was pacing around his apartment, maybe he had acted rash. But he didn't have a choice. He tried to think back, hadn't he seen Lavender with Patrick at all the parties way back? He needed to sort this out. He looked at the clock on the wall.

_Any second now._

Harry and Lavender had just arrived a few moments earlier but Ron couldn't stop pacing.

"Nice of you to invite us for breakfast," Lavender said gently and rubbed her belly.

"Mmm." Ron said and looked at the clock again.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Harry asked annoyed. He hadn't spoken to Ron after hearing about Hermione and Ron's snog, and he figured Ron had asked him there to apologize.

"Oh, eh…nothing. Just waiting for the delivery."

"What?" Harry shook his head, Ron wasn't making any sense. Ron quickly ran for the door at the knock.

"Hi Ronald, what's the big emergency?" Hermione asked as she took off her coat in the hallway. She walked into the kitchen and saw Harry and Lavender stare at her in surprise.

"What the hell is this?" Hermione spun on her heel towards Ron.

"Please don't be angry!" he started and gestured for her to sit down.

"I'm out of here!"

"What is this?" Harry demanded and stood up.

They both started scolding Ron, and he raised his hands and said loudly: "This is really important. Can you two just shut the hell up?" This caught both of them in surprise but they went quiet.

"Hermione, please. Just give me five minutes, take a seat." Reluctantly she did as she was asked; Harry sat back down next to Lavender. Ron took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"Look, you are all going to get mad at me today, and I don't care. All I know is that if I don't do this I'm going to hate myself."

Hermione glanced over quickly at Harry; he was already looking at her.

"Lavender did you sleep with Patrick?" Ron blurted out.

"What?" Harry sounded shocked.

"Look here's the thing, I remember seeing you two together a few times when we were out, and yesterday he told everyone at the pub how some girl had gotten pregnant but he wouldn't marry her…"

Lavender looked horrified. Harry looked outraged, but Hermione just looked confused.

"What are you trying to say, Ron?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I just want to know the truth, am I wrong?" Lavender looked down in her lap.

"We can always get Patrick here," Ron pointed his finger angrily at her.

"Don't talk to her like that, she's pregnant. She can't be put to this kind of stress!" Harry yelled.

"I…. I didn't. Please Harry, don't believe it!" Lavender burst out and Harry could see that she had tears in her eyes. Lavender started sobbing and Harry looked surprised. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I don't mean to upset anyone, all right?" Ron started explaining, "It's just… well something has always been off with this whole thing."

"You're lying, Ron!" Lavender pointed her finger at him. Harry looked at Hermione and she looked as confused as him.

"See what I was thinking was… maybe it isn't your kid, Harry," Ron said so quietly that he could barely be heard. Hermione couldn't stop herself from gasping. Harry looked at her again and he could see a small glimmer of hope in Hermione's eyes. _Damn Ron for getting her hopes up like this_, Harry thought

"Look if she slept with both of you, it's worth looking into, don't you think?" Ron continued. Harry looked at Lavender.

"It's not true, Harry, we made this child together. In my bed, in my room." Harry's eyes quickly shot back to Hermione who had closed her eyes. Lavenders voice was steady but in the corner of his eye Harry noticed something odd. Lavender was clenching her hands so hard that they were turning white. _Could it be? Could she be lying?_ Harry thought.

There was a long silence in the room, no one dared to speak. Harry came to his decision quickly. He had to do it; he had to do it for Hermione's sake. He had to know for himself. He turned to Lavender and said: "Legilimens!"

Harry had the feeling of flying through Lavender's mind. Swooping past memories of shopping and gossiping. A memory flashed before him of Lavender and Patrick lying in a big hotel bed together. Harry's pulse increased slightly, so she had been lying about that! He looked down at Lavender and Patrick, they were sleeping and Patrick was holding her. How long was this before she slept with Harry? He had to visit one more memory before he left.

He found what he was looking for, the night he slept with Lavender. He had to know what had happened. He entered the memory as Lavender was helping Harry up the stairs.

"_I can barely walk," he was slurring so much that he could hardly understand himself._

_"I know, Harry, but don't worry, I'll help you," _

"_Where's Ron?" _

"_Em, well he is- we're gonna meet him later."_

"_Okay."_

Harry watched as Lavender put him down on the bed. He had no memory of any of this.

"_Is this your room? No, I'm supposed to stay at Ron flat. Did I have cake?"_

_He fell back on the bed and fell a sleep in a moment. Harry looked at himself on the bed, how the devil would Lavender wake him up? He looked back at Lavender who seemed not at all bothered that Harry had fallen asleep. She had started taking of her clothes. _

_  
_"What the hell?" Harry said angrily, even though he knew Lavender couldn't hear him

_He watched how she walked up to him and pulled his pants down. In just a few minutes she had taken every piece of clothing off and crawled under the covers with him. _

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled_ as he saw Lavender kiss Harry on the neck a few times so he had lipstick on him. Then she laid down next to him, and soon she was also asleep._

---

Harry left Lavender's mind and was once again looking at Ron. He looked over at Hermione…sweet Hermione, who had been put through hell. He started shaking slightly and turned slowly to Lavender, her face was bright red. She obviously knew what Harry had seen.

"How could you?" he hissed.

"So she _did_ sleep with him?" Ron asked and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Did she sleep with you both, Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice near breaking point. Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head. Hermione turned away, feeling her last hope slipping away.

"She _only_ slept with him," Harry finally said. "How could you do this, Lavender?"

"NO!" Lavender said and looked up. "I was with Patrick, and I thought he was in love with me. But then I got pregnant..:" Lavender was interrupted as Hermione gasped loudly.

"It isn't Harry's baby?" Hermione squealed.

Harry turned to Lavender and she shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't _want_ to lie," the tears were pouring down her face. "I was all alone, I needed a father for my child, I needed a husband and Patrick refused to marry me."

"So you seduced Harry," Ron said unbelievingly.

"No, I didn't. Harry and I never slept together, he fell asleep. I just let him believe…"

"What?" Hermione stood up from the sofa; she looked at Harry who now had his eyes closed.

"How could you do this, Lavender?" he asked calmly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what to do."

"Do you understand what you've done? You've destroyed our lives!" Hermione shrieked and as she did so she realized that tears were running down her face as well.

"I'm sorry!"

"Why me?" Harry asked just as calmly.

"I knew you wouldn't let me raise the baby alone, and… and I knew you had money. And you were by far more drunk than everyone else at the party. I'm sorry, please…"

"If you weren't pregnant I would hex you!" Hermione yelled. "I would beat you down right here," she walked towards the table and Ron grabbed her.

"How could you live in my home, watch my relationship with Hermione end… and let me believe that the child was mine?" Harry turned to her, desperate for an answer that could make him understand.

"It's been killing me…" Lavender tried.

"Killing you?" Harry finally raised his voice. "Killing _you_?! It's been killing me everyday!"

"I couldn't do it alone," Lavender buried her face in her hands and whimpered. Ron finally sat down on one of the chairs. Hermione wiped her cheeks from tears. Harry looked at her.

"I…I didn't cheat…" he spoke softly.

"No you didn't," she cried.

"It isn't my baby."

"No."

Harry walked over to her in two strides. He put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Hermione collapsed in his arms and cried loudly against his shoulder.

"I could never have thought this about you, Lavender," Ron scolded.

"Oh shut up, Ron," Lavender snapped, obviously annoyed that the truth had come out.

Lavender turned towards Harry.

"Harry, please. Please try to understand, you're all I've got. This has felt like your baby, hasn't it?" Harry turned and looked at her, Hermione still in his arms.

"You never had me Lavender; I was always Hermione's. You had all your friends, you had us. We would have helped you. This is beyond evil – thank God Ron found out the truth. He has just saved my life."

Lavender stood up. "Do you want me to move out then?" she asked, her voice shaking with tears. Harry was quiet for a moment and Hermione looked up.

"No." he answered and Lavender's eyes lit up. "You can keep the flat; it's already paid in full. I'll move out – the place holds _bad_ memories anyway." Lavender nodded and walked out of Ron's flat.

"What a whack job," Ron mumbled and sat back down again.

Harry took Hermione's face in his hand and looked into her eyes.

"Can you believe it?" he asked.

"No, I really can't, is it actually true?"

Harry smiled weakly. "I'm yours again if you'll have me," he whispered.

"Oh, you're so stupid!" Hermione said as she pulled him closer and kissed him fiercely. Both her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Harry squeezed her so tight that he could have sworn he heard a rib crack.

"Where did Ron go?" Hermione mumbled into his mouth. Harry opened one eye.

"Gone. Wise guy!"

"We'll have to get him a gift as thanks for this," Hermione mumbled while still kissing him.

"Something really good!"


	17. Chapter 17

-

-

-

Chapter Seventeen

-

-

-

-

Hermione woke up suddenly, she was cold. She turned and looked around. She was in her room, alone. Panic came rushing and she looked at her alarm clock. Was it all a dream? Her heart beat frantically when she suddenly heard the clashing of pots and pans. Without thinking she threw the cover of her and ran into the kitchen like the house was on fire. There he was, wearing all his clothes and one of Hermione's hats.

"You're here," she breathed and looked surprised at him. Harry turned and got an equally shocked look on his face.

"You're naked, Hermione! It's freezing!"

"Well, I woke up, and you were gone;" she answered as if it was enough of an explanation.

"Well, your flat feels like sleeping in the North Pole. I had to make some tea. Get some clothes on, or better yet – crawl back into bed. I'll bring tea and then we can see if you have any good ides on how to get warm." He smiled brightly at her and even though she was freezing she walked to him and kissed him gently.

"I love you…I love you so much Harry. Thank you for coming back." Harry ran his hand through her hair and it got tangled up in her curls.

"Nowhere I'd rather be."

---

Two days later Hermione and Harry still hadn't left Hermione's apartment. No one knew they were back together, Ron didn't think it was his place to tell the news. Besides, he didn't know how much Harry and Hermione wanted people to know. No one really asked about them, they just figured Harry was still miserable with Lavender, while Hermione was hiding in her flat.

So when Ron told his parents that they should invite Harry and Hermione for Sunday dinner they were gladly surprised - taking this as a sign that they were finally getting along as friends. It was the end of October and the weather was absolutely miserable. Ron looked out at the grey sky and felt very thankful that the Burrow had a big crackling fire at full blaze. The smell of his mom's roast was driving him insane and he wished all the guests would just arrive. Luna was already there, she was helping Molly with one of the desserts. It mostly looked like Molly wanted the kitchen to herself, but was too polite to say anything to Luna. After all, Molly adored the girl.

Arthur was half asleep in his chair by the fire. The twins were in their old room, doing God only knew what.

Ginny was also looking out of a window, she looked eager for Harry and Hermione to arrive. It bothered Ron that she seemed to be enjoying their break-up a bit too much. He knew she had always been cross at Harry for dumping her, but still. It had been years!

"Ginerva! Get over here and help us with dinner. Poor Luna is doing all the work herself," Molly scolded.

"What about Ron? Why can't he help us?"

"Because we want some food left, don't we?" Molly muttered. Ron did his very best Hermione eye-roll at her comment.

Ginny started chopping the salad, but made sure everyone knew she wasn't happy about it. Ron looked back out the window. Soon the twins and Arthur were sitting around the table, eagerly waiting for dinner. The front door swung open and Harry poked in his head.

"Harry!" Molly shrieked, she was just putting the roast on the table. "We thought you…" she went quiet again when she saw Hermione peak out from behind Harry's shoulder. They were holding hands. Ron glanced over at Ginny; her eyes were as big as Molly's.

"Oh, dear," Molly said. Even the twins were quiet.

"Where's Lavender?" Ginny burst out, she sounded almost accusing.

"I don't really know, Ginny," Harry answered as he helped Hermione of with her coat. He smiled at all of them, and took a seat at the tabled.

"So…" Fred started. Hermione almost started laughing. She smiled at Ron.

"What's going on?" George finished for Fred.

"Just tell 'em Harry, before heads start exploding!" Ron said, looking at the roast.

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded and smiled.

"So you've ditched Lavender?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Molly reprimanded but looked enquiringly at Harry.

Harry took Hermione's hand and started to explain the situation. The relief and happiness was apparent on both of their faces.

"Bloody hell!" Molly said as Harry had finished. They all stared at her.

"Only mum speaks that way!" Arthur told his children and they started laughing.

"I can't believe it," Fred gasped. "That's evil, did you hex her Hermione?"

"I couldn't, could I? She's pregnant. But if she wasn't…I don't know what I would have done."

"Poor Lavender," Luna said and all eyes were on her. She raised her hands to defend herself. "I know what she did was absolutely awful. I just figure, she must have been so desperate to do it. And there is no excuse, but imagine now when she's all alone."

"Frankly," Hermione spoke up, "I don't care. I don't care how lonely she is, or was. Harry and I have known her since we were eleven years old. For her to do this to Harry is just mind-boggling. I will never forgive her, _ever_. I wish health and happiness for her baby, because that child had nothing to do with this."

The table went quiet again and Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her closer. He kissed her cheek.

"Well, we are lucky aren't we? We got our second chance," Harry purred in her ear.

"Well, I knew you couldn't be unfaithful to Hermione," Molly spoke.

"You better not fall asleep in a girl's room again, I don't think I can handle anymore drama," Ron said and reached for the roast. The subject was soon dropped and they enjoyed their dinner. After dinner Arthur and Molly went for a walk to let the food sink and the kids stayed at the table.

"So you knew all of this but didn't tell us." Ginny asked Ron when her parents had left the house.

"Wasn't my place to tell," Ron answered.

"So you're all happy now again?" Ginny asked Harry and Hermione.

"Do you have a problem?" Hermione snapped at Ginny.

"No, no problem. Just that you didn't seem to have a problem snogging Ron just a couple of weeks ago, but I guess that's forgotten now is it?" Ginny had raised her voice.

Hermione's eyes glanced quickly over to Luna who looked surprised at the news and frowned, she looked away.

"Why are you trying to make trouble?" Hermione demanded.

"Stop it, Gin!" Ron added.

"Why, you are making it everyone business, so why can't I ask questions? Harry, how do you feel about Ron and…" Harry slammed his hand into the table so hard that Hermione jumped in her seat.

"Stop it Ginny!" his voice was calm, but decisive. "We have been blessed with this chance to be together. If you think I'm going to be upset about what Hermione did to try to get over the heartbreak I had caused her, you're wrong. The past is the past, and we are leaving it there. If you have any more questions or opinions, you should keep them to yourself because we're not discussing our relationship with anyone else!"

"Cheers to that!" Fred said and raised his cup.

Ginny looked away. Hermione eyed her suspiciously; it almost felt like Ginny was hiding something.

---

"Merry Christmas;" Harry whispered, his hot breath tickling Hermione's ear. "Close you eyes."

Hermione closed her eyes and felt Harry take her hands in his. A short moment later she felt the common sensation of apparition. She forced away her instinct of opening her eyes; she knew she was safe with Harry holding on to her. Her feet hit hard to the ground and she almost tumbled over.

"I've got you," Harry whispered again.

Hermione's eyes were still closed but she could feel the scent of the ocean air.

"My feet are hot," she whispered back.

"Yes, you were barefoot at the flat, and now we are standing in sand." Hermione opened her eyes and squealed. She was looking at the cottage where she had spent Christmas a year ago.

"Oh Harry!" she yelped.

The cottage looked just the same. It was as perfect as she had remembered it. She let go of his hands and ran towards the cottage. She ran inside and found bags waiting in the corner. She ran over to window and looked at Harry. He was standing by the ocean looking out.

_How could I be this lucky? I feel like I died, and came back alive. I lost him, but he was given back to me. Happiness was given back to me,_ she thought. She walked out on the porch and Harry turned around.

"We're staying for two weeks this time," he told her.

"Really?"

He smiled at her. "I know you loved this place, so I thought: why hurry back to London?"

"I do love this place, and I never thought I would see it again."

"Well maybe we should buy it," Harry suggested as he walked closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, it's perfect like this. It's our special resort. It's just too beautiful to make it a common place."

"I guess I can understand that," he gently kissed her and nibbled her bottom lip.

---

Hermione was walking on the beach by herself. They had spent four days at the beach house already and time was flying. She would take the walk by herself every night. She couldn't believe it had been a year since she had been at the beach house. Her life had changed that weekend. She had lost her virginity, she had started seeing Harry, she had lost her heart… not that it didn't already belong to Harry. She was getting closer to the cottage and through the window she could see Harry setting the dinner table. She stopped and looked at him for a while. The window was blowing in her hair and she could feel the salt from the ocean on her skin.

It felt like she was looking into the past, she almost got flashes from a year ago as she stood watching him. She got a chill and tried to shake it off.

_God I love him_, she thought and started walking towards the house again.

"Wow, it smells divine in here," she said as she came inside.

"Yeah, I've been cooking since you left. Lasagne."

"Yum." Hermione took a seat and Harry filled a glass of wine up for her.

"You're spoiling me again." She wasn't complaining.

"You're entitled to it." Harry bent down and gave her a kiss. "But don't think for a second that I'm not expecting some spoiling in return," he winked and went over to the stove again.

"I love you," Hermione said to Harry's back. He turned slowly and looked at her in silence.

"I know," he answered. She got up and draped her arms around him,.

"Nothing will ever come between us again, right?" she mumbled into his shoulder. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"Nothing will ever come between us!"

Hermione could see in his beautiful green eyes that he truly meant it. "I believe you," she whispered and smiled.

"Could you please go out on the porch and get candleholders, we left them there yesterday," Harry asked her while bending down – looking at the lasagne. She turned on her heel and walked out on the porch. She looked out at the black ocean again. She heard the smattering sound of raindrops and looked up.

"It's starting to rain," she yelled to Harry inside.

"Perfect, then we have an excuse to drink tea in front of the fire," he yelled back.

She looked up at the moon. _You will have to cry alone, I'm done crying!_ she thought.

-

-

-

**AN: That's it guys, the last chapter. I am so thankful for all the reviews, most of you had nice things to say ********. I am thinking about a sequel, but right now I am writing a much longer fic, coming up here soon.**

**Again – thank you for reading and reviewing!! **


End file.
